Aspiration: The Truths
by Snow-Sakura7
Summary: Part 2 of the Aspiration Story.Roxas is a human dating a vampire named Axel. Who once loved a vampire named Ven, who looked just like Roxas.Some new enemies have come to Twilight Town to mess things up.And some things about Axel that Roxas didn't know
1. Speechless

_**For those who haven't read **_**_"Aspiration: The Beginning"_**_**. You should, because this is part 2 of it**_

**_A/N: I'm also changing a few styles of the story, for instance. The Chapter Titles. (Originally I used complicated words) Now I'm using more words in a normal way. My friend thinks I should title each chapter with song titles (like some awesome FF writers do) So the song that matches this; (Here's to you Emily!)_**

**_Since I'm on spring break, I'm hoping to have another chapter this week, but if I don't. It should come out on the 11th_**

**_[Thank you to my reviewers! Even those who don't like Aspiration, I still take your criticisms to better this story :) ] _**

_-Speech- _People thinking _or_ talking telepathically

_-**XXX**__- _Means POV has changed_ or _Some time has past (or both)

(Tell me of you see a mistake or typing error)

* * *

**.:AsPi****ƦaƮioи:.**

**.:C****н****αρ****Ʈє****Ʀ ****13; S****ρ****є****є****c****нℓ****є****ss****:.**

"So I was thinking maybe we can go to my house on Friday, my Aunt's coming back next Wednesday, so we have until then to have fun." Roxas said optimistically

Axel just looked at Roxas for a moment, "I don't think I should leave town yet, Riku's too unstable right now."

"But I only have 2 weeks, when this week is over I'll spend next week with my Aunt... I'm sure he'll be okay with you leaving..." Roxas said, trying convince him

Axel nodded; "I don't think so Rox."

Roxas looked down in disappointment, this week was suppose to be all about them.

"Speaking of Riku, I'm gonna check on him." Axel said walking out his room, but found Riku lying on his couch like normal. Just staring at the open air.

"Riku? How you doing?" Axel asked

Riku didn't answer

_Riku? C'mon, you haven't eaten in days... I don't want you to go crazy and attack Roxas._

Riku looked toward Axel, _I'm not hungry. Why don't you worry about you and your mate. And I'll worry about myself. Okay?_

_Riku... You can't live like this._

"Axel! Just shut up! I'm fine! Do me a favor and leave me alone!"Riku snapped aloud

**X X X**

Roxas sat up when he felt his cell phone vibrate, he looked at it and noticed he had two text messages.

The first was from his Aunt, a picture message with his dad on the beach. He smiled when he saw it, it was nice having something from her. Today seemed messed up, it put Roxas sort of in an upset mood; since his plans were ruined.

So the first text message lightened him up a little, but then he read the second text message. It was from Zexion, it said;

**_"Roxas. Hey, I know it's short notice. But I need to see you as soon as possible. It's really important. Soon. And don't tell that vampire Axel, okay?_**

**_-Zexion"_**

Roxas stared at his phone. Unsure of what to do, _go see him? Without telling Axel?_ Roxas soon began to text back

**_"Zexion! I can't just go see you so unexpected! And why can't I tell Axel? He's my boyfriend!_**

**_-Roxas"_**

Roxas waited patiently, still in thought. He wasn't very happy with Axel, but that doesn't mean he wanted to lie or keep secrets from him

_**"Please Roxas... You and I have been friends much longer than you've been with him... We need to talk... About vampires.**_

_**-Zexion"**_

Roxas gulped; _"About Vampires." What could possibly be so important that he couldn't tell Axel about vampires..._ Roxas thought about it, he trusted Zexion. But enough to hide from his beloved Axel? Would it be worth it? And what if it wasn't_?_ Axel might get mad... But...

_**"Okay... Where do you want to meet?**_

_**-Roxas"**_

**X X X**_**  
**_

Axel just sat on the other couch.

"Why are you here?" Riku asked

"I'm waiting for you to talk to me..." Axel replied sincerely

Riku turned his head in disbelief; "You don't have to hang out here, go back to your bedroom with your little human boy."

"He's not very happy right now, I think I should wait until he cools off." Axel said

Riku smirked, "Trouble in paradise?"

"Well, we were doing fine. We were having sex a lot, not yesterday though. Or today, but he wanted to go somewhere more private but I turned him down. Now he's just disappointed, he'll get over it." Axel said hopeful

Riku sat up and turned to look at Axel; "Don't take him for granted Axel... You never know when the fate will take him away..."

"I won't... I love that human boy more than anything..." Axel said smiling in contentment.

Riku just stared at Axel's smile. It practically radiated happiness, he wished he had that happiness again... He wished even more that he had Sora again...

"Hey baby, where are you going?" Axel asked when Roxas came out of his room

"Um... I'm going to see some friends..." Roxas said, a little nervous

"Oh. Okay, have fun." Axel said

Roxas nodded and walked outside the door

"I don't understand. Was he lying? That felt a little weird." Axel said addressing Riku

Riku shrugged; "He seem on edge, he wasn't really lying... But he wasn't completely telling the truth. At least that's how it felt." Riku responded

"Why didn't you read his mind?"

Riku nodded; "Sorry, my telepathy hasn't been working too well..."

"It's probably because you haven't had any blood in days."

Riku raised an eyebrow; "Neither have you."

Axel stood up; "That's because I don't use my power like you everyday. But every time I have some, it taste blood, I'm hungry. But whenever I drink blood... It just doesn't taste right..." Axel said, saving some of his worry for himself.

**X X X**

"Zexion?" Roxas said, looking down; "Are you sure we should have met somewhere public like the park?"

Zexion stopped reading his book; "What's wrong with talking in public."

Roxas sat down on the bench next to him; "Don't play dumb, you know Axel doesn't like you. And he'd be upset at me if he knew I've been sneaking behind his back." He said a little worried

"Don't worry, it's not sneaking. You and I are friends, right?" Zexion said smiling

Roxas gave him an angered look; "Friends? I don't know if I want that... not after what you did to Riku and Sora! You broke his heart doing that!"

"Roxas, Riku tricked Sora. If Axel did that to you, you would want me to do something; right?" Zexion said

Roxas looked down, the thought alone made him sad "I don't know..."

Zexion put his arm around Roxas' shoulder; "Besides, what I did with them. Does that really affect our friendship, you're the only one I have to talk to."

Roxas looked back up to see Zexion's face, it made him uncomfortable to be so close to another guy that wasn't Axel. _Axel... I hope he won't be mad if Zexion and I are still friends._

"So exactly why did you call me here?" Roxas asked, trying scoot away from Zexion

Zexion took his arm off Roxas; "You already know it's about vampires. But it's a lot more serious than just any casual conversation."

Roxas was a little confused; "What do you mean?" he asked, Zexion stared at the floor for moment. As if to be conflicted on whether he should talk about or not, then he looked back at Roxas and took a deep breath

"Murders... Murders have been happening a lot lately in Twilight Town. At first I thought it might be that Axel and Riku. But now I'm sure it wasn't them..."

Roxas signed sort of in relief; "They didn't! I'm so glad!... Wait... How do you know that?"

"I've been watching and following them, Axel seems to always be with you; and Riku is always at home. One of the nights I was following them, a dead body turned up. So it couldn't have been them. But this is also confusing me... Because vampires can feel other vampires. Even though I'm just a dhampir, I still should feel them..."

"And?"

"And I don't, I don't feel any new vampires in town... It's almost like... Like they can use magic." Zexion said, Roxas could tell that this scared him

"But Axel told me that vampires can't use magic! Cause they're dead!" Roxas said, even more confused

"That's how it's suppose to be... I just know what happening and I'm afraid I won't be able to protect the people of Twilight Town..." Zexion said sadly

Roxas smiled lightly, hoping to cheer Zexion up; "Zexion, you don't have to do this alone. Axel and Riku can-"

"No Roxas! I'm not excepting help! From those! Killers! Axel is no better than a common murder!" Zexion yelled

Roxas stood up; "No he's not! I can't believe you would say that about the man I love!"

"You don't love him! How do you know he hadn't compel you to feel that!"

Roxas started walking backward, hurt at those words; "No! Axel loves me! He would never-"

"How do you know!" Zexion asked, then trying to lower his voice

"Because he gave me vervain! Why would he do that if he compelled me!" Roxas said, with tears in his eyes; "I need to go!"

**X X X**

"So I've decided that I should leave town." Riku stated

"Where will you go? You have no money. You're not supported by Xemnas like I am." Axel pointed out

"I don't know, But I need to leave here... As soon as possible." Riku said

Axel was surprised; "Leave Twilight Town? Why? I would think you would want to stay here for Sora."

(1)"Are you kidding!It's torture and not mercy! If there was a heaven, it's here! Where Sora lives! And every cat, dog and little mouse, every unworthy thing that lives here. In heaven, may look on upon Sora! Not me! I can't because he has no idea who I am! Why would I want to live here if it causes me that much pain!" Riku yelled very loudly

"I don't know... But you can't act like I don't know how it feels! I've lost someone too!" Axel snapped back

Riku turned his head sharply; "But it's not the same! He lives! Ventus is dead! And always will be dead... Besides... You have Roxas now."

"And I waited over 150 years for him...Maybe you'll meet someone-"

"New? I don't think so... I only want Sora! I want Sora!" Riku said, without the strength to yell "I need leave... To get away from Sora..." Riku signed putting his head against the wall, Axel just stared; feeling pity.

"I'm so sorry Riku..." was he could think of saying, surely there was some way to cheer him up. But there wasn't

"It's okay, I'm gonna go out, okay?" Riku said, Axel nodded in approval. When Riku opened the door, Roxas came running in; then tripped and fell.

"Are you okay Roxas!" Axel asked running up to him to pick him up

"Yeah, I'm fine." Roxas said standing up then noticing Riku leaving; "Going somewhere?"

"Just out, I'm bored. Plus it'll give you two some alone time." Riku said smirking before leaving

Roxas just stood there after Riku left, motionless.

"Roxas? Is something wrong?" Axel asked concerned

Roxas shook his head; "Yeah! I'm fine! Just tired!" He said walking into Axel's room, Axel followed.

"Roxas, you know. If somethings wrong you can tell me." Axel said, knowing that something was bothering Roxas

Roxas sat down and took a deep breath; "Axel... You would never lie to me right?"

"I have no reason too... Why? What's on your mind?" Axel asked sitting down next to Roxas

"I just wanted to know... since the Riku and Sora situation... I don't want something like that to happen to us..." Roxas said

Axel got closer to him, and used his hand to put it under Roxas' chin and make Roxas look him in the eye; "It won't... I love you Roxas, and I would never lie to you. Our relationship is real and so are all the feeling we have for each other." Axel said with assuring smile

Roxas smiled back; "I'm glad." he said before Axel leaned in to give him a kiss, Roxas kissed him back. He couldn't believe that for a second, he doubted their love. Zexion was wrong. Anyone who said otherwise to what Roxas thought, was wrong. "Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" Roxas asked, noticing that Axel turned away just as they were passionately kissing. Axel just kept looking away;

"Um... It's just that... You smell palatable... I haven't drunken any blood for a couple of days... So I'm just drawn to your blood..." Axel said, Roxas could only see the side of Axel's face, he seemed to be laughing nervously

"If you're hungry... You can have some. I told you that before." Roxas said sitting up

Axel finally looked at Roxas, a little annoyed, his eyes already glowing terrifyingly red; "And I thought I told you before, I'm not doing _that_!" Axel said, upset that Roxas insisted on being bitten by him, a blood sucking monster that lose control and drink Roxas until he was dead. But Roxas just didn't understand how hard it was to resist, him insisting on Axel drinking his blood was just torturing Axel more.

"Please Axel? I just want you to feel better..." Roxas stated while frowning

Axel turned his head, conflicted in himself. His usual side, the one that he was born with; didn't want to drink from Roxas because of the consequences. But his vampire side, also loved Roxas; and desired his blood from the moment he met him.

Axel began pant when he felt like both those sides were fighting with each other; "You sure?"

Roxas was sure; "Yes."

Axel looked at Roxas and smirked; his vampire side won.

Roxas was surprised when Axel pressed him against the wall, and felt his spine tingle when Axel put his hand under Roxas' shirt to take it off. Roxas lifted his arms so the shirt would come off easier. When it did, Roxas looked up at Axel with his blue eyes; noticing Axel staring at his neck with his red eyes.

Axel remembered their first encounter and how much this creamed colored neck appealed to him, he looked down and on Roxas' face, his eyes were shining like a child's. Axel smirked again; "I don't know how you did it Roxy, but even after you lose your virginity; you still have that adorable innocence in your eyes."

Roxas smiled lightly; "Is that a good thing?"

"To some people, probably not. But I like it." Axel said putting his head next to Roxas neck, at first he just caressed it.

Roxas took a deep breath, trying to tense up; he looked up since he couldn't even see Axel's face. Then Axel opened his mouth and put it on the bottom of his neck and Roxas could already feel the fangs that hadn't bit down yet.

Then Axel bit down, hard. Roxas yelped in the pain that suddenly came, he grabbed the back of Axel's shirt and felt his blood come of the wound that just opened. It was a horrible pain, like to little knifes stabbing him in the same spot at the same time. Tears came down his face as this unbearable pain, he couldn't imagine anyone going through this until they died.

"Axel... Please stop... It hurts..." Roxas said weakly then arching his back when he felt Axel bite down further. "Axel!"

Axel couldn't hear Roxas' cries. He was to busy drinking the most delicious blood he ever had. He wanted more, biting more into Roxas' flesh; not paying attention to Roxas struggles.

Roxas holding on to Axel, but then he felt light headed and everything was going blurry. "Axel..." he moaned closing his eyes

Axel suddenly remember what exactly what he was doing when he felt Roxas' grip on his back loosen. "Roxas!" He yelled not biting him anymore and with Roxas' blood still dripping. Axel bit down on his arm; "Roxas! Stay awake baby! I need you to drink this, you'll feel better! I promise."

Roxas tried to look up and couldn't really see what Axel was talking about, _Drink?_

"Come on Roxas!" Axel said putting his arm next to Roxas' mouth, then Roxas did as he was told. Even though the wound disappeared, the blood that had been given didn't magically come back, so Roxas still felt like he was going to faint. "I'm so sorry Roxas! I didn't mean to take so much!" Axel said, feeling ashamed as cleaned off the blood.

Roxas could barely move his head to turn to see Axel; "It's okay... You warned me... I just wanted you to feel better..." Roxas said closing his eyes

Axel laid down next to Roxas and wrapped him in his arms, "Good night Roxy, I hope you have sweet dreams." Axel said, kissing Roxas' forehead

Roxas smiled back; "I'd do anything for you..."

Axel looked up when he heard Riku come home, Roxas had already dozed off when he did

**X X X**

Some where in the far side of town. Stood a vampire drinking her kill.

"Oh! It's just you M'lord! I thought you were Leon! You scared me!" She said relieved

"Yes. Well he doesn't know that you've been still killing humans, I already promised that for you. Tell me, how's the search?"

She shook her head; "Sorry My lord, I really can't find any trace of Marluxia anywhere. My best guess is that he's probably dead."

"Well then, forget about him then. I have someone new I want to seek."

She looked at him with a smirk; "Who?"

"Well, it's someone who you love. Even more than you're own master." He said

"More than Leon? You're crazy! There's only one person I actually loved... And he's..."

"Ventus?"

She nodded "I was going to say 'dead'. But I guess that's the same thing. Who is this person?"

The man smirked; "Ventus. I spotted him today."

Her eyes widened; "What! But how!"

"Let's just say that we have a case of... Reincarnation."

* * *

_I can't believe what you said to me _  
_ Last night when we were alone _  
_ You threw your hands up _  
_ Baby you gave up, you gave up _

_ I can't believe how you looked at me _  
_ With your James Dean glossy eyes _  
_ In your tight jeans with your long hair _  
_ And your cigarette stained lies _

_ Could we fix you if you broke? _  
_ And is your punch line just a joke? _

* * *

**_(1.) So Tell me if you can guess where that from or referencing! Here's a hint: _The quote itself is not really famous , but where it's from is_ (It's easy!)  
_**

_**Sorry this was a little slow, but it's the first chapter of the 2nd part!**_

**_(I plan to explain all the chapter titles)Today's Title was Lady Gaga's "Speechless":_**

**_The reason why I chose that song, was because of Riku, in the song she talks about a guy who just "Gave up" and lost all hope for things, I thought that fit considering he's still upset about losing Sora. "Speechless" came to mind while writing this chapter. Which was originally titled "First Bite" (Stupid, right?) Emily suggested the song title idea and I used it.  
_**

**_So I hope you guys it and please review! I like to hear people's opinions_**

**_Xoxo_**

**_Snow-Sakura _**


	2. Seven Things

_**For those who haven't read **_**_"Aspiration: The Beginning"_**_**. You should, because this is part 2 of it**_

**_A/N: So I worked very hard on this, especially planning. Today was the first time I read the first chapter I ever wrote for this story in a long time, I think it came out pretty good for a "pilot" chapter :D. Usually i don't like chapters after I've written them  
_**

**_yay! :D we're on the 14th chapters!  
_**

**_[Thank you to my reviewers! Even those who don't like Aspiration, I still take your criticisms to better this story :) ] _**

_-Speech- _People thinking _or_ talking telepathically

_-_**XXX**_- _Means POV has changed_ or _Some time has past (or both)

(Tell me of you see a mistake or typing error) Thanx :D

* * *

**.:AsPi****ƦaƮioи:.**

**.:C****н****αρ****Ʈє****Ʀ ****1_4_; S****єv****є****и ****Ʈ****нi****и****gs****:.**

Roxas woke up late in the morning, but before Axel.

_I'm thirsty._ He thought, getting out Axel's bed. Axel moved when he did, Roxas looked down to see if he woke up; he didn't. Roxas signed in relief.

Roxas went the kitchen to get himself some water, but then something bothered him. There was smoke around the apartment, _No... Not smoke... just steam..._ He thought walking around, trying to figure out where the steam was coming from.

He found himself in front of the bathroom door, it was opened a little to let the steam out. It must have been Riku since he wasn't on the couch.

"Riku?" Roxas asked, opening the door a little. There was no answer, "Riku, are you in here?" Roxas asked worried

Roxas walked in and found Riku under the running shower, fully clothed; just sitting there with a blank expression as the water hit his face.

"Riku! What are you doing!" Roxas yelled while turning the knob to make the water stop

Riku just sat there with an alcoholic beverage in his hand; "Showering..." He answered lowly

Roxas gave him a confused look, _really? With clothes on?_ "Riku, is this about Sora?"

Riku turned his head all around oddly, then shot a glance at Roxas; "You know... You remind me of him... You two have those beautiful blue eyes... I always liked that about you and him... And Ventus..."

Roxas had to think for moment before responding; "Ventus? Axel's ex? He had blue eyes too?"

Riku made attempt to stand up, but fell back down; "Ven? Oh yeah! His blue eyes looked exactly like you! They went perfectly with his golden blond hair."

"He was blond... And blue eyed? Axel never told me much about him... This Ventus..." Roxas said a little annoyed, the thought of Axel kissing another guy totally made him jealous. But Axel said Ventus died, so Roxas didn't think too much on it

Riku tried to stand up again, this time he was able fell a little on Roxas, then straightened up. When he stood up, he put his face in front of Roxas'; "How much did Axel tell you about him, exactly?" obviously drunkenly

Roxas shrugged; "Not much, I don't think he likes talking about Ventus..."

Riku smirked, "I can imagine, he _was_ Axel's first love." He said walking out of the bath tub, and throwing the glass bottle on the floor. He laughed when he heard it shatter

_First love?_ Roxas thought.

Someone once told Roxas that you never forget your first love, or love like you did with your first._ Axel is my first love, does that mean i love him more than he loves me? no... I shouldn't have those thoughts! Axel's loves me! That's the important thing, not whether he loves me or if I love him more..._

_"he **was **Axel's first love."_ Riku's words suddenly ringed in Roxas' head

Roxas turned his head to look into the bathroom mirror, he saw his reflection.

_"Blond... And blue eyed..."_

_Just...like me?_ Roxas shook his head,_ it must be coincidence! Why Axel date me based on his ex... who died... Who he must loved dearly... Axel must miss him a lot..._

Roxas looked down, he loved Axel more than anything... If he lost him... Roxas wouldn't know what to do.

_"How much did Axel tell you about him, exactly?" _

Roxas walked outside the bathroom, he looked up and saw Riku lying the couch again. "Riku, what did you mean by, 'how much Axel told me about Ventus'?"

Riku looked up; "I dunno..."

"Yes you do, you're a bad liar when you're drunk." Roxas said walking around the couch to face Riku

Riku sat up; "No reason... I... I just wanted to know whether or not Axel still lingers about him. Which he doesn't, so chill Blondie."

Roxas felt something still was up, but need to think about it now. He walked back to Axel's room to lay next to him, he was still asleep.

_Axel? What aren't you telling about Ventus?_

**X X X**_  
_

Later that day.

Roxas woke up again, this time Axel had already gotten up. Roxas also got up but noticed a wrapped box on one of Axel's shelf's. it said:

_'To: Roxas'_

Roxas stood up and walk to it, when he opened it. It was another necklace, but nicer. Prettier than the one Axel originally got him, this one had a symbol on the front of the locket part. It looked like a circle with spikes coming out of it, Roxas didn't quite understand the symbol. But he liked the necklace, it was a maroon color, which was odd for a metal necklace. The last one was plain silver, this locket had a lot more personality to it.

Roxas smiled and sat down, he would cherish it always.

"I knew if I made you a necklace, it would have to be a locket so you can carry vervain in it." Axel said walking into his room

Roxas opened it up; "It's engraved."

"Yep!" Axel said jumping on the bed to sit next Roxas

"To Roxas." Roxas read on the first part of the inside, and then on the other side; "With Love, From Axel."

Axel smiled, he felt Roxas would like it. "You like?"

"Of course! But... What's with this circle thingy on the front?" Roxas asked, hoping Axel wouldn't get upset about him asking

Axel just smiled in contempt; "It's my family crest, at least... It was... When I was alive... When I was making that, I wanted to be sentimental... because I love you Roxas. I want only to be with you for the rest of my life..." Axel said leaning to kiss him

Roxas back away before their lips touched; "Does that mean... you plan to turn me?"

Axel fell silent, suddenly all his memories flashed in his mind quickly. But Roxas felt frozen, as of millions of years went by for him to wait for Axel to answer.

Roxas broke the ice; "Axel?"

As Axel opened his mouth to answer, Roxas' phone started ringing. "You should get that."

Roxas reached for his cell and picked them up; "Hello. Hi Hayner. Hang out? Today?" Roxas looked at Axel, secretly wishing Axel would say they could do something together today

"Go ahead. Have fun with your friends!" Axel said grinning

Roxas pretended to be okay with that; "Okay, I'll come as soon as possible..." Roxas said hanging up

"Whoa, You're going right now?"

"Well Yeah. You said to go have fun, why not?" Roxas said standing up, putting his shirt and shoes on. Then leaving Axel's room; "I'll see you later-"

Axel suddenly grabbed him and turned him around to press their lips together again, "I don't you to leave right now, I wanted some fun first."

"You can't keep play these games with me Axel, either you want me to stay or not." Roxas said annoyed

Axel just kept smiling, "I think you should be with your friends, I don't want you to think I'm clingy or anything..."

Roxas hugged Axel; "You're not clingy, in fact; I wish... We could have hang out today."

"You'll come back tonight, we still have another week before your aunt comes back... I love you Roxas..."

"I love you too" Roxas smiling

"Oh my God! Would you two get a room already?" Riku yelled, lying on the couch

"We have a room, it's called; 'my room'." Axel snapped back

Roxas laughed a little; "I'll see you guys later"

**X X X**

_Ah Damn it! I forgot to ask Axel about that Ventus... _Roxas thought leaving the apartment building, then noticing Pence right there.

"Hey Pence, you coming with me to meet Hayner and Olette?"

Pence nodded, "I can't, not today. I have deliver this box. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, but Hayner won't be too happy." Roxas said smiling

Pence looked up; "Hey, that guy up there has been walking on the edge of your building for awhile now..."

"Guy?" Roxas asked, while looking up and noticing the man standing on the apartment's roof. _That's not Axel, right? He would do that kind thing?_ "I'm gonna check it out, see later."

"Oh, Okay. See ya Rox." Pence said smiling

Roxas wasn't sure why, but something in him told him to go see that person.

Biggest mistake of his life.

Roxas took the elevator up to the roof, usually taking stairs everywhere; but he still felt tired from the events that happened last night. He took a deep breath, what Riku said really bothered him. But Ventus is dead, that's what Axel said. Roxas had no reason _not_ to trust him, but it's not like Axel had always been truthful.

Roxas walked out of the elevator, then noticed the guy standing there.

"Excuse me..." Roxas started

"I'm surprised that it took you so long to find me... Ventus." The man said turning around, wearing a hood so Roxas couldn't see his face

Roxas stood there confused, _what? Ventus?_ "I'm sorry I think you have the wrong person."

The man was suddenly standing next to Roxas. Roxas jumped back when he did; "Are you- A vampire!" He asked scarred

"Yes. I don't blame you for not remembering me, looks like you're a human again. How's you do it?" He asked walking closer toward

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Roxas yelled running toward the elevator, the man got there first.

"You don't? That's odd, I would expect the great Ventus to figure a way to also have his memories. But maybe that's how all reincarnations are." The man said

Roxas fell back; "Reincarnation? Of who!"

"Ventus. Have you not been listening?" He said

"Ventus- Axel's... Ex?" Roxas said confused

The man didn't say anything for a moment; "Axel? Ventus' old lover? You're involved with him again?"

"Again? Listen you! I'm no reincarnation of anyone! You freak!" Roxas yelled standing

The man crossed his arms, "Alright. Roxas. Do you really think it's wise to insult a vampire, I could snap that human body of yours like a twig in a second."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been following you, ever since I came here to investigate. The first time I saw you, it was like seeing Ventus; but I knew right away you weren't truly him. Considering your heart beats. So I knew the reason you look like him, is because you are him." He said

Roxas was confused; "I look like Ventus! That's not true! I heard he was blond and blue eyed! But that's doesn't mean I look like him enough to be his reincarnation."

"Oh but it does. Because you look _exactly_ like him." The man said, reaching for something. Then handing Roxas an envelope

"What's this?" Roxas asked, still frightened

"Pictures existed in our time, here's one he personally gave me."

Roxas took the envelope, and opened it up. And saw... Ventus' face... "You're lying! Anyone could do this with photoshop!"

"Fine. Keep it, get it check. Hell! Ask Axel himself! That is... if he doesn't lie to you.." The man said sarcastically

Roxas shook his head; "You don't know Axel!" He screamed, but the man was gone

"Oh yeah. Another vampire. A women, might also come forward to you about this. Don't worry, You belong to me. So I'll make sure no one else will have you." The man said appearing behind Roxas and then disappearing again

Roxas had no idea what to say, he just stood staring at the picture of Ventus. It was in black and white, he didn't look perfectly like Roxas, he looked older. His hair was longer and his face seemed to radiant sadness in this picture._ No! It's not true! Axel would have said something about this a long time ago!_

Roxas was confused, unsure what to believe. I need to ask Axel himself...

**X X X**

He quickly walked as fast as he could, not wanting to take the elevator. So he ran down the stairs and finally got to Axel's apartment. He opened it up with his key, "Axel! We need to talk! Now!" Roxas yelled, walking back and fourth

"He's not home!" An intoxicated Riku said, lying on the couch

"Well!- Where is he!" Roxas yelled

"Not so loud! He went to the blood bank to get me blood from people with Sora's blood type!" Riku said sitting up, then drinking again; "Why so pissed, Blondie?"

Roxas felt tears build up behind his eyes; "Riku! Exactly what did Ventus looked like!

"Cute, elegant, nice looking; why?" Riku half asked

Roxas was still holding the picture out; "Is... -Is this what Ventus looked like!" He asked sadly. Hoping against the universe that whoever that guy was, he was wrong.

Riku looked at it,"Yep. That's Ven all right." Riku said lying back down

Roxas couldn't believe his ears. "-You're saying- He looks just... like me?"

"Yep." Riku said

"Are you sure!"

"Yes! Geez! You two could be twins!"

Roxas was now more upset than when he found out Axel was a vampire; "Why didn't Axel tell me I look like this much like his ex!"

Riku shrugged; "I don't know. I guess he just didn't want you to freak out."

"I am beyond freaking out!" Roxas yelled, then falling on the floor while bursting into tears. "Riku... Is Axel only with me because I look like his first love?"

"I don't know, maybe." Riku signed

"So that's it then. I'm just used for my looks... Oh god, why is this happening to me!" Roxas asked, questioning his love for Axel. Roxas ran out the door, trying to wipe away the tears; dropping the picture of Ventus.

**X X X**

"Riku, I'm back." Axel said, closing the door behind him

Riku sat there, he was getting his mind back from the alcohol. He stood up immediately; "Has Roxas called you?"

Axel looked back; "No, he's with his friends. I was thinking that the three of us could go for a movie, would you like that?"

"Love it! I need to get out of this apartment... But..."

"But what?" Axel asked, seeing the guilt on Riku's face

"Um... hypothetically speaking... What would you say if Roxas randomly attained a picture of Ventus... And now knows everything?" Riku asked, scared that Axel would kill him

"He... What!" Axel yelled

"I don't know where he got it from!" Riku said, handing the picture to him; "He just came in here, suddenly knowing that Ventus and him look alike!"

Axel wasn't even sure what to feel, he stared at the picture; "How did he?"

"I told you! I don't know! He's really upset! I think you should see him." Riku said walking backward

Axel ran out of the apartment, then quickly getting to Roxas' apartment.

**X X X**

"Roxas! Are you in there!" Axel yelled

Roxas gasped, _I can't deal with this right now!_

Axel stood there, hearing Roxas is in there. "Roxas! Please! Can't we talk!"

"We can talk fine like this! I'm not opening this door!" Roxas yelled

"Roxas! It's what you think-"

"Shut up Axel! I don't believe you! I can't believe you were so sick enough to look for another boyfriend that looks just like your dead one!" Roxas yelled

"You're so wrong! It's not like I sought you out or anything!"

Roxas felt tears fall again; "I'm so tired of this... I could handle you being a in college and barely seeing me! I could handle you being a little distant! Those are normal things Axel! And on top of all of that! I could even handle you being a vampire! But I can't handle this... You tricked me into believing that you loved me... You don't love me! You love him! And I'm not him!"

Axel could hear the pain in Roxas' words; "Roxas... I do love you for you-"

"You're lying! You're always lying! Why am I the last one to know everything! Even Sora knew you were a vampire before me! I-I Don't ever want to see you again Axel! I hate you!"

"Roxas... You don't understand... Please hear me out..." Axel said, hoping that Roxas would at least listen to him

"Didn't you hear me! We're over! So leave me alone!" Roxas said crying, _My heart feels like it's going to burst... _

That's how Roxas broke Axel's heart.

Axel came in, walking.

"How'd it go?" Riku asked, but could see;_ not well_

"He hates me Riku... He thinks I was only with him because of his appearance..."

"Was?"

Axel sat on the other couch; "Yeah... We broke up."

"I'm sorry Axel..."

Axel laughed a little and then frowned; "I guess I had it coming... I should known not be stupid enough to fall for a human. I just thought, because he was human. We could have a normal relationship..."

"Axel, exactly who has this, 'normal' relationship you speak of? I don't remember relationships being any easier as a mortal. Granted, the problems are different, but you never escape the problems of relationships. That's just how it is." Riku said

"I'm sorry... Was that suppose to cheer me up? Cause it's not working." Axel snapped, while walking toward his room

"You know Axel, you don't have to be jerk!" Riku yelled

"Yeah. You know what Riku, you were just telling me you would be leaving! So why haven't you! The door is right there!" Axel snapped

"Why pick on me!"

"Because! Something tells me, you're somewhat responsible for this!"

"Fine! I'll leave right now! But once I'm gone, I'm gone!" Riku yelled

Axel slammed his door; "Good riddance!"

** X X X**

_"You broke up with Axel?" _Sora asked over the phone

"Yeah... Listen, tell Hayner, I'm sorry I didn't come to hang out..."

_"How come? What happened?"_

"We just got into an argument." Roxas signed

_"You okay?"_

"No... I said some horrible things... And the worst part is... that I still love him."

_"Listen, the night is young! Let's hang out!"_

"Right now?"

_"Yeah! We need to get your mind off things, please!"_

"I don't know if I feel up to it..."

_"Please!" _Sora yelled

"Fine, wanna meet at the usual spot?"

Roxas was too upset to go out, but he decided to humor Sora.

When Roxas was walking out the apartment building, he felt his head hurt; Then everything went black.

**X X X**

Axel woke up from a nap, " I just had the worst dream that we broke up... Roxas?" Axel looked around, "Roxas? Riku?"

Axel walked around his apartment; then noticing a note.

**_Axel, I left like you wanted. Also I raided your blood fridge._**

**_See you later, or not_**

**_-Riku_**

_Damn it! What have I done?.._

_**X X X**  
_

It wasn't bad enough he lost Roxas, now Axel lost his brother too...

Roxas woke up, feeling his against glass. He looked up, and saw his reflection in a car window. Roxas tried to move around, feeling his hands and feet tied together. Roxas looked up, he was in a car. He looked toward the driver, it was a women with brown hair.

"Oh Good, you're awake Ventus."

* * *

_The seven things I hate about you_  
_You're vain, your games_  
_You're insecure_  
_You love me, you like her_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_I don't know which side to buy_  
_Your friends they're jerks_  
_When you act like them_  
_Just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_  
_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do_  
_You make me love you_

* * *

**_Today's Title was Miley C_**_**yrus**_**_' "Seven Things": (Now normally, I dislike Miley, but this is the only song that she sings I like.)  
_**

**_The reason why is because in the song, she talks about this guy who she's with playing games with her. Like Roxas, Axel wasn't being honest. Roxas looked likes his ex, some people might think that's sick. So Roxas is so hurt  
_**

**_So I hope you guys liked it and please review! I like to hear people's opinions (please!)  
_**

**_Xoxo_**

**_Snow-Sakura _**


	3. All I Need

_**For those who haven't read **_**_"Aspiration: The Beginning"_**_**. You should, because this is part 2 of it**_

_**Warning: Characters have been changed from their original personality to fit my story  
**_

**_A/N: Hooray! I'm so glad I'm worked on this as soon as I finished Chapter 2! (I submitted this early because it's an exposition chapter)  
_**

**_yay! :D we're on the 15th chapters!  
_**

**_[Thank you to my reviewers! Even those who don't like Aspiration, I still take your criticisms to better this story :) ] _**

_-Speech- _People thinking _or_ talking telepathically

_-_**X X X**_- _Means POV has changed_ or _Some time has past (or both)

(Tell me of you see a mistake or typing error)

* * *

**.:AsPi****ƦaƮioи:.**

**.:C****н****αρ****Ʈє****Ʀ ****1_5_;**** A****ＬＬ**** i ****и****є****є****d****:.**

It was dawn of the exact next day.

"Let me go!" Roxas yelled out, trying move as the female vampire carried him over her shoulder

"Geez Ventus, you're a lot feistier than I remember" She said

"I'm not Ventus!" Roxas yelled, looking around; "Where are we?" Noticing only woods. Him and the women had been driving for awhile before she abandoned the car and began caring Roxas into the woods

"Far from your little town." She said

"Where are you taking me!"

"Shh. We're almost there."

**X X X**

Axel laid there, in his bed. Hearing Roxas' voice play over and over again in his mind;

_"I Don't ever want to see you again Axel! I hate **you**!" _

Axel signed; _Oh Roxas, I wish you knew how much I love you... It never had to anything with Ventus... _Axel thought. _I wonder if you'll ever give me another chance._

He laid there in self loathing, thinking how much he was an idiot.

**X X X**

Roxas fell asleep sometime during being carried.

He suddenly felt himself being dropped, he woke up instantly. "Where are we!" He yelled looking around

"A motel, can't you tell?" The vampire said smiling

Roxas stared around, she was right. They were in crappy motel room. "Why are we here?" He asked scared

She smiled; "Always have to know everything, huh? Alright then." she said sitting on the edge of the bed, facing Roxas. "My master, Leon. Doesn't know we found you. The lord and I. You've met him."

"Him? You mean that hooded guy! Who was he?" Roxas yelled, noticing he was still tied up

"He told me you don't need to know that, not yet. But I can tell you my name, it's Rin. You meet Leon when we kill him." She said smiling

Roxas stared at her;"I thought you said that Leon was your master, Axel told me vampires don't kill their masters."

She gave him a angered stare; "_Axel_? Him again? Don't worry, he won't matter anymore." She stood up put her arms on the bed next to where Roxas was; "Besides Ventus, you were the one who inspired me to concur any feelings for my master. I love you."

Roxas stared into her eyes as they turned red; she kissed Roxas' forehead.

"I have to go now, I'll come back later. Don't worry, I told the manager of this place not to let anyone else check in. Compulsion is so useful, don't you think?"

Roxas laid there on the bed, unable to move; and could only hear Rin close the door behind her

**X X X**

"Guys, I'm worried. Roxas and I were suppose to meet last night. He never showed, and now he's not answering his phone." Sora said talking to everyone at the usual spot

"Have you checked his apartment?" Hayner asked, eating his ice cream

"No."

"Then you should check." Pence suggested

"I will." Sora replied

Sora walked to the apartments where not only Roxas lived, but so did Axel. Sora walked up the stairs.

_This feels familiar..._

Sora thought, then stopped at a door; it wasn't Roxas'. But something told him, that he knew this place. Sora felt himself knocking on the door.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled opening the door, "Oh, hi Sora."

"Hi? You're... Axel, right?" Sora asked, remembering the one time he met Axel

Axel replied; "I'm sorry, do you want to come in?"

Sora nodded and walked into the apartment, observing it; "I'm feeling deja vu, but... I know I've never been here before." Sora said, rubbing his forehead

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Huh? nothing." Sora said, bumping into a little table, he noticed an opened note on it. At the bottom, it read;

_**See you later, or not**_

_**-Riku**_

"Ri-ku?" Sora said, wondering why he felt so odd hearing that name; "Riku..."

"Here." Axel said, walking back in with a cup in his hand; "I only have water."

"Thanks." Sora said taking the glass

"So, is there something you wanted?"

"Um. Yes! I've been wondering where Roxas is. We were suppose to meet, but he wasn't there and I haven't been able to reach him since."

"Have you looked in his apartment?" Axel asked

"No, I came here to look for him and ended up here." Sora said

"Then you should go then."

"Can you come with me?" Sora asked

Axel shook his head; "I can't. Roxas and I are having problems. So he refuses to see me."

"Oh, that's right; you guys broke up. Well you can come with me to talk to him." Sora suggested

Axel thought about it, "Well maybe. Alright, I'll go."

They walked to outside of Roxas' apartment.

"Roxas? Are you home?" Sora yelled

Axel looked around, "Have you tried calling him again?"

"I just called him a moment ago." Sora said

"Roxas!" Axel yelled, then putting his head against the door. There was no heartbeat coming from this apartment; "Here's not home."

"He's not? Where could he have gone?" Sora asked worried

Axel turned his head; "Can you do me a favor?"

**X X X**

Roxas bit his lip, he was so bored; Rin had left him there for hours. Not only was he bored, but afraid. He wondered what she was going to do to him and she had captured him._ For Ventus? Again with Ventus!_ Whoever this guy is... apparently looked like Roxas... And technically was ruining his life. Roxas hated whoever he was, taking Axel's heart and now getting him kidnapped.

Roxas suddenly heard a voice;"Rin! Are you in there?"

"She probably isn't" another voice said, a female voice

Roxas laid there, hoping they would go away because they were probably vampires.

Suddenly the door was opened, and the person walked in and was surprised to see Roxas on the bed. "Whoa! Looks like Rin left us a gift."

"Again?" said a girl with red hair walking in; "Did she leave a note like last time?"

"Kairi! This one's alive! It's dead like the last time!" He said glaring at Roxas with a weird smile; "And this one's tied up."

"What?" The redhead asked walking toward Roxas, "Oh, he is. That's odd, when ever Lady Rin leaves you a human. It's usually dead."

"I know, but I asked for a live one weeks ago, guess she finally listened to me." He said smirking. He leaned over toward Roxas, Roxas could see the guy's fangs

"Wait Jason, She did leave a note! It says not to touch the human, he's important." Kairi recited

"What! Seriously? But this one is cuter than the others!" Jason whined

"Orders are orders." Kairi said a little angered

The male vampire stood up; "Alright then, Can I drink your blood? Witch's blood is so... interesting."

"Um. That's not a good idea, I drink vervain with everything." Kairi said stepping back

"I'm allowed to hunt because Rin afraid Leon's gonna accidentally meet me, and I can't drink your guys' blood. This sucks, I'm gonna drink the manager's." He said walking outside

Kairi stared at Roxas for a moment; "This is weird. Lady Rin doesn't usually keep mortals alive."

"Your... A witch?" Roxas asked lowly

Kairi nodded and sat down, "Do you want me untie you?"

Roxas sat up; "Please!"

"But if I do, you can't leave."

Roxas thought about it; "Just untie me."

"I can't unless you promise me."

Roxas looked at her, then spoke again; "I'm being held here against my will, why would I promise to not leave?"

"You have a point, but if you try to leave; I'll have to kill you." Kairi stated

"I just want to go home!" Roxas yelled out

Kairi looked down, conflicted with herself; "I didn't always work for vampires, in fact; I ran away from them for the longest time." She said smiling a little, finding her situation funny; "But then, they captured my sisters; their not as strong as me. So I have the chance to save them, as long as I do whatever these vampires tell me to. I feel sorry for you, because of you've been trapped like this. But if they tell me that you're not allowed to leave and you try to run away, I'll kill you in a heartbeat." Kairi said, staring hauntingly at Roxas

Roxas wasn't sure what to say.

"I know what you're thinking, you probably think I'm sick for killing innocent humans like you for my own gain. But that's part of life, when you love someone so much that you would do anything for them." She said; "Now would you like me to untie you or not?"

Roxas nodded

**X X X**

Sora looked around, "Ah, there he is." he said pointing

"Thank you Sora." Axel said walking away

"Axel!" Sora called out

"Yes?"

"... Nothing... Never mind..." Sora said, he felt like saying something; but he was concerned about Roxas and wanted to know why Axel wasn't letting him help too. But Axel probably had his reasons.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." Axel said walking to a table.

Most of the people at the table were reading, a few looked up when Axel approached the table.

"Zexion? Can we talk?" Axel asked

Zexion sat there, reading his book; "No."

"Please? It's about- Roxas..." Axel said

Zexion signed and closed his book; "Fine." he said getting up and walking to a more private part of the library. "Alright, what's this about Roxas?"

"He's missing, we can't find him anywhere..." Axel said, his pride disappearing; "And I think you might be able help."

"You want me to help? Why would he be missing? Your his boyfriend! You should keep track of him!" Zexion said, angered

"Listen you, Roxas and I aren't together anymore! I can't find him! And I don't think it's natural causes. I can't smell or feel him anywhere around here and I know wizards have powers to tract people through visions. That's why I need you."

"I don't want to help you." Zexion said

"It's not about me or even about you, it's about Roxas! So please... I'm begging you... for Roxas' sake." Axel said sadly; "I just want him to be safe Zexion, surely you can relate to that and at least put aside your hatred for vampires and help your friend, not me."

Zexion thought about, but then finally answered; "Do you have anything of Roxas' on you?"

"Yes, this." Axel said holding out a necklace; Roxas' old locket that he used to wear all the time before Axel gave him a new one

Zexion took and felt it, a while past before Zexion spoke again; "I just don't get it..."

"Get what?"

"I can't feel anything... Nothing with Roxas..."

"Are you sure your powers are okay?" Axel asked

"Yes their fine! But something is keeping me from sensing Roxas..."

**X X X**

"A force field?" Roxas asked

"Well, not exactly. You see, Rin's master, Leon. Doesn't know about this place or that she has turn several humans for herself. So to keep him from knowing, she asked to make sure no can find this place; unless you already know where it is." Kairi explained

Roxas rubbed his wrist, which were bruised from the rope; "She called me Ventus, why is everyone so infatuated with him?"

"Lady Rin told me because he's a prince." Kairi said

"A prince? Vampires have royalty? That's weird." Roxas said

"Well, it's more complicated than that, a lot of vampires most be educated with the 'History of Vampires'."

"The History?"

Kairi signed; "I rather not explain, just know that Ventus' vampire blood was special."

"Kairi." Jason said coming into the room, "Rin wants you to meet up with Leon, she thinks he's getting suspicious. So she wants you to come up with a story"

"Me?" Kairi asked surprised; "Good bye Roxas." she said walking out the door

The male just stood there, staring with hunger; "You know what? I don't care what Rin says, I want you." He said walking toward Roxas

Roxas jumped up, "Leave me alone!"

"I'm the vampire here." He said suddenly next to Roxas and grabbing his arms

"Hey! Let go of me-!" before Roxas could finish, the vampire had already bitten down on his neck

Roxas suddenly felt dizzy; _Axel... Help me..._ He thought, but it was pointless. Suddenly the pain stopped, the vampire let go of Roxas, he looked down and saw he had been stabbed in the heart from the back with a piece of wood

"I told you, he's mine." Rin said angered

** X X X**

"Riku! please answer your phone, I need you right now. Please, just call me back..." Axel said, talking into the phone and then hanging; _This day is a nightmare! _Axel thought, he had no one. Who would help him? Roxas' aunt would come home soon and he was missing; _Oh God, what if she calls him!_ Axel thought, everything was falling apart.

A thought of doubt crossed Axel's mind, about him and Roxas._ Was breaking up so bad?_ If Axel did find Roxas, would he be able to be with Roxas after all of this? What if the best way to keep Roxas safe, was to stay away? Axel loved Roxas... Probably more than anything, but if the only way for Roxas to have a normal and without vampire life was for Axel to destroy all feelings for Roxas. Would it be worth it?

_Yes._ Axel made his mind,_ Roxas and I can never be with each other again..._

* * *

_Do you know where your heart is?_  
_Do you think you can find it?_  
_Or did you trade it for something_  
_Somewhere better just to have it?_  
_Do you know where your love is?_  
_Do you think that you lost it?_  
_You felt it so strong, but_  
_Nothing's turned out how you wanted_

* * *

**_Today's Title was _****_ "All I Need" by One Republic:  
_**

**_The reason why is because _****_in this_****_ song I think the lyrics went pretty well on how Axel and Roxas feel right now about their relationship_**

**_(Another) A/N: Alright! So my friend begged me to put Rinoa and Squall (Leon) in here. But I didn't know how without making them sort of villains, and I explained that to her, I also explained there's no guarantee that they will even love each other. Half of my friends were okay with it, others weren't. So I changed her to just "Rin", kinda like an OC, but she still is suppose to be Rinoa_**

The only OC I've ever made was Lexa (Axel's mom) But for this chapter I made "Jason" he originally didn't have a name but I thought he could use one(even though he died)

**_So I hope you guys liked it and please review! I like to hear people's opinions (please!)  
_**

**_Xoxo_**

**_Snow-Sakura _**


	4. CuƮ

_**For those who haven't read **_**_"Aspiration: The Beginning"_**_**. You should, because this is part 2 of it**_

_**Warning: Characters have been changed from their original personality to fit my story  
**_

**_A/N: So it's been awhile since I updated (sorry,I've been busy.)  
_**

**_yay! :D we're on the 16th chapter!  
_**

**_[Thank you to my reviewers! Even those who don't like Aspiration, I still take your criticisms to better this story :) ] _**

_-Speech- _People thinking _or_ talking telepathically

_-_**_X X X_**_- _Means POV has changed_ or _Some time has past (or both)

(Tell me of you see a mistake or typing error)

_

* * *

_

**.:AsPi****ƦaƮioи:.**

**.:C****н****αρ****Ʈє****Ʀ ****1_6_;**** C_u_****Ʈ****:.**

_Axel_...**  
**

Roxas laid there, feeling sick and hungry. He was so weak that he couldn't move, all that he could think about were the people he missed. Roxas never thought he could miss so someone so much, he also missed his aunt, his dad, Cloud; and above all else... Axel...

"God I wish I hadn't broken up with him, this wouldn't have happened if I had just stayed with him." Roxas said

"Mister Roxas, Are you awake? Oh, you are." Kairi said walking in

"Kairi, I'm starving. Will Rin let me have anything to eat?" Roxas asked

"Um, no. She still with Leon and she hasn't given me any orders." Kairi responded

"Can't you do anything?" Roxas asked, annoyed

She shook her head; "Not without orders, Sorry..."

an awkward silence fell, but probably bored just sitting all day.

"So, does it feel to be reborn?" She asked

"I don't know, if I am a reincarnation of this 'Ventus' guy, then i have no memory of it." Roxas said

Kairi stood up and walked to the bed, Roxas looked up at her; "Want me to check?" she finally said

"Check? How?" Roxas asked confused

"Yes, If I feel your palm; I'll be see everything. Your thoughts, feelings, memories, things in your subconscious and even your past and future. Like memories from a another life that you might even not remember."

"Really? That's pretty cool." Roxas said

"But, if I do this. You can not hide anything from me, everything think and are; I will be able to see. You will not privacy for me to check" She said, getting a knife out

Roxas gulped, thinking about it; if Kairi did this then that could prove that Roxas isn't Ventus, but what if this proves that he is. It was risky and Roxas wasn't sure he could handle the truth; "Okay, you can." Roxas said, _let's get this settled once and for all._

Kairi cut the ropes binding Roxas. "Okay, Give me your hand."

**XXX**

"Axel, no last name required." Axel uttered, compelling the person who ran the apartments

"And, you wish to leave?" the person asked blankly

"Yes."

"Alright then, ; All records of you will be destroyed."

"Good" Axel said

_The last thing I need to do; is save Roxas, then I'll leave Twilight Town..._

**XXX**

"Do you see anything?" Roxas asked, curious

"Shush! I'm trying to see past your aura." Kairi said, feeling Roxas' palm

"My aura?"

"Your power, all humans have it. I have to get past it to read humans, yours is stronger than most humans. Probably because of all your interaction with vampires, have you been bitten?" Kairi asked

Roxas nodded; "Yeah."

"That's it, vampires are a good source of power. Drinking there blood does things to you." She said, closing her eyes

"I didn't know that..." Roxas said, pondering at the thought

Kairi kept her eyes shut; "Okay, I need you to keep your mind blank; that will make it easier."

"Um... I'll try..." Roxas said,_ this feels weird._ He thought as she rubbed his hand

Kairi could feel that Roxas was uncomfortable, but she knew that was natural; Kairi tried to feel Roxas' thoughts first, that would be the easiest of the task.

She smiled, "Most of your thoughts dwell on this... Axel person. Many different feelings come up with the thought of him; attraction, happiness, sadness, insecurity, confusion, anger, and above all else... Love. You're in love with... This vampire?"

Roxas had to think about it for a second; "Yes... I do love him, more than anything." Roxas thought, already beginning regretting ever breaking up with Axel.

"You were angry with him, you felt like he lied to you; about...the name Ventus comes up..."Kairi's body made a small twitch, her face darkened,as if seeing ghost.

"Kairi?..." Roxas asked, nervous

Kairi blinked and looked up at Roxas. "Oh! I'm sorry..." she returned her attention to his hand; "And now you're feeling this melancholy about not being able to see him. You miss him, everything about him... And you're hoping that he'll forgive you... " Kairi said

"Wow, you read well." Roxas said

"Alright, let's see what I can see beyond your mind; just wait..."

"Kay..." Roxas said, feeling calmer

"I feel...or see... Water..."

"Water?" Roxas blinked, _What the hell?_

Kairi began "Yes...That's suppose to be important... I guess... and This Axel... with..."

"With me!" Roxas asked, excited; "We get back together?" _I live through this? Thank god!_

Kairi frowned; "He's not..."

"He's not what! Is he okay?" Roxas asked, terrified that Kairi could say anything

"... It's nothing! Let's see if I can see anything else! In your past!" She said

_He's not... what? He's not... with me?_

"I see, a dark force..." She said vaguely

"What?"

"In your past, evil... I feel something evil. Watching... Like a spider on a web." She said, opening her eyes and standing up; throwing Roxas' hands away. "I don't want to do this anymore!" She yelled

"What! Why?" Roxas asked

"You have, some bad entity around you! I refuse to see further!" Kairi yelled, walking toward the door

"But! What about me, Ventus or Axel?" I asked

"I don't know!" she screamed, closing the door.

Roxas sat there, speechless.

**XXX**

"Hi Leon!" Rin said

"Hey, Hon." Leon said, reading at a cafe

"So, what's on today's agenda?" She asked, sitting across from him

"I'm not sure... Rin, I still think we should leave this town"

"What? Why?" Rin asked, frowning

"Cause I was told a few Xemnas children live here, but I can't sense them. I think some witches or wizards might be here too."

"What gave you that idea? How do know they didn't leave?" Rin replied

"Because even when you leave, I can't sense you; this whole place screws up with my senses. So I think we should leave, speaking of witches; where's Kairi?" Leon asked, crossing his arms

"Um, she's staying at a motel outside of town..." Rin said, lowly

"I'd like to see where that is, just to make sure she won't run away."

Rin thought about it; "Honey, I check up on her all the time. Trust me with the seeing to things" She said with a warm smile

"I do trust you, I just want to see it for myself too" said Leon

Rin smirked, "Okay, whenever you want to baby"_ It won't matter, Ventus will be ready soon; and we'll kill you together _

**XXX**

Roxas was glad that Kairi left him untied, but Kairi said she slept in the room next to his. So there was no way he could run away without her noticing and she might hurt him if he did. The only good that came out was that Roxas could finally could take shower.

Thinking of his past;

* * *

_"So what was it like?"_

_"What?" Axel replied  
_

_"Living back in the day!" Roxas said smiling_

_"Well, I guess it's interesting to see the way humans evolve. But other than that, It's not really great. Sometimes I think I would liked living with my parents and growing old." Axel said, looking into the distance_

_"Oh... I'm so sorry" Roxas said, feeling awkward_

_"It's not all bad, if it weren't for vampires I wouldn't have lived past my teen years" Axel said, optimistically smiling_

_"I guess... But's it's still sad." Roxas said, leaning on Axel's shoulders. "Do you ever regret becoming a vampire?" Roxas whispered_

_"You ask me that a lot, and i always say that i regretted it lots of times..." Axel said looking down_

_"So... If you could change how things are... would you?" Roxas asked with a low tone_

_"Pfft, and miss out on you. As if" Axel said smiling,trying to lighten the mood_

_Roxas found himself smiling; "Really?..."_

_Axel pulled Roxas toward him. And they shared a kiss_

_"I love you Axel..." Roxas whispered_

_Axel smirked; "I love you too R-"_

* * *

"-Roxas" said a voice near where Roxas was lying down

Roxas' eyes widened, the voice was all too familiar. He sat up, "You..."

There stood at the door way, what looked like a young man with black hair; "I missed you cutie."

"You! You're the one who showed me Ventus' picture!" Roxas yelled, standing to his feet

"It's nice to know you remembered me" He said smirking

Kairi ran in the room, made a quick bow; "My lord, Rin isn't here now..."

"I know that, i came to see Roxas" he said; "Now be a good little witch and shut the door behind you"

Kairi looked toward Roxas, unsure. But then nodded.

**X X X**

Axel stood there, staring at a cafe across the street from where he was; _Leon?_ Axel couldn't believe he was here, in Twilight Town? Axel walked into the cafe,and approached Leon.

"Leon?" Axel said

Leon looked up from what he was reading; "My god... No, it can't be..."

**XXX**

Roxas felt his body being pushed on the bed. And feeling the other male quickly jumping on top of him; "Get off of me!" Roxas yelled

"No I don't think so" The black haired male said, his evil eyes glowing red

Roxas struggled as he tried to push the male off him. Hitting, kicking and screaming. Obviously annoying the other male. The black haired guy grabbed Roxas' wrist and pinned him down.

"Do you really think you can fight ME off, Human!" He yelled loudly. Roxas looked up at his malicious face, looking down at Roxas in frustration.

"No... But that doesn't mean I won't..." Roxas said,with determination

Then he began to laugh; "Oh Roxas, you're so interesting." He said, bending down to put his face closer to Roxas'. "If it weren't for that magic necklace, I'd compel you to like this. But sadly I can't compel you, but I'll do this anyway." He said smiling, as he opened his mouth; showing his fangs

Roxas tried to move again, but then felt teeth sink in his neck. Roxas screamed out, wanting Axel,_ but Axel isn't here..._ "Kairi!" He yelled for the only help he thought he might get, but didn't.

The black haired male lifted his head next to Roxas' ear; "God, you taste good..."

"Please stop!" Roxas yelled out, feeling his blood drip over his skin. The other male smiled, forcing his face on Roxas'. Crushing their lips together, Roxas did everything he could, but his arms were pinned and no one could help him.

The male sat up and quickly took his shirt off and put one of his hands under Roxas' shirt. Roxas could feel the other male spreading his legs as Roxas attempted to scream, the black haired man just chuckled. Then he returned to licking Roxas' neck, it made Roxas' skin crawl.

Suddenly,all movement stopped; the black haired man sat up. He stared down at Roxas, Roxas looked up; taking deep breathes.

"Who are you?" He suddenly asked with an expressionless face

"What?" Roxas asked

"Do you think you're Ventus... Cause I don't, I know you're not. But others do, and I'll let them." he said coldly

"Why? Why is everyone so obsessed with this Ventus?" Roxas dared to ask

The other male turned his head slightly; "...I don't know"

A long, minute with no movement went by.

"Hello Rin" The black haired guy said, Rin standing at the doorway. With anger in her eyes.

"My Lord..." She said with a restrained voice

The male rolled off Roxas and grabbed his shirt. Roxas held his wound, afraid to what might happen next. He stood up and grabbed something walking toward Rin.

"You're wasting your time Rin,he's not a reincarnation. He's no more Ventus in the flesh than this picture" He said, throwing the old picture on the floor of Ventus.

"You just don't understand!" She yelled

The black haired man chuckled again.

"I'll turn him right now! To prove it to you!" She yelled

The black haired man grabbed her; "Don't. I led you to him and you cannot kill him yet. Understand!" He said loudly

Rin looked at him with great hate; "Understood."

"Good." He turned back; "Goodbye Roxas. I'll come visit you when the time is right."he said walking away

Roxas covered himself, hating that man's voice.

Rin yelled as she locked the room where Roxas was and went to where Kairi was. "We're gonna turn Roxas as soon as 'M'lord' leaves town. So tell me when he does"

Kairi nodded

**XXX**

"It's been over a hundred years. I can't believe you're here..." Leon said

"I could say the same about you." Axel said smiling

"So what are you doing here? In a human town?" Leon asked

Axel thought about his answer; "School... I came for school purposes"

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah... Um Leon, are there any other vampire here besides you?" Axel asked

"You tell me. This place is weird when it comes to sensing other people"

Axel looked at him; "I noticed that only started happening recently. But I meant did you come here with any other vampires?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend; Rin"

* * *

_I feel alone here and cold here  
Though I don't want to die  
But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside_

_I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when_

_I am cut_

_Pain  
I am not alone_

**

* * *

**

**_Today's Title was _****_"Cut" by_**_** Plumb;**_**_  
_**

**_The reason why is because _****_in this_****_ song I felt that the song kinda expresses how Roxas feels right now. Being captured and he doesn't even know that Axel no longer wishes to pursue a relationship  
_**

**_So I hope you guys liked it and please review! I like to hear people's opinions (please!)  
_**

**_Xoxo_**

**_Snow-Sakura _**


	5. Angels

_**For those who haven't read **_**_"Aspiration: The Beginning"_**_**. You should, because this is part 2 of it**_

_**Warning: Characters have been changed from their original personality to fit my story  
**_

**_A/N: In light of my last chapter being so late, I decided to another sooner  
_**

**_yay! :D we're on the 16th chapter!  
_**

**_[Thank you to my reviewers! Even those who don't like Aspiration, I still take your criticisms to better this story :) ] _**

_-Speech- _People thinking _or_ talking telepathically

_-_**_X X X_**_- _Means POV has changed_ or _Some time has past (or both)

(Tell me of you see a mistake or typing error)

* * *

**.:AsPi****ƦaƮioи:.**

**.:C****н****αρ****Ʈє****Ʀ ****1_7_;**** A****и****g****_e_l_s_****:.**

"Axel? Come on darling, you have to awake up" a voice said

Axel opened his eyes, "Why can't I ever sleep in?" he asked, looking at the window and seeing it was still morning.

Ventus smiled, "You can sleep in when we get home. We're here on business, remember?" He said, while getting dressed

"Business? You said we were meeting some of your friends!" Axel whined, pulling the bed covers over him. Ventus leaped on top of him and pulled the covers off.

"That's business according to me, now get out of bed" Ventus ordered, getting up

"Fine." Axel said, unhappily. He stood up with an annoyed face, while he put the rest of his clothes.

"Hey" Ventus suddenly said

Axel groaned, "What?"

Ventus went next to him; "Since we can't do this until we come back..." Ventus leaned up and kissed Axel, putting his hands on Axel's face; making the kiss more passionate. Causing Axel to smile, Ventus then parted them to breathe.

"I hate it when you do that" Axel said looking down at Ventus

Ventus gave Axel another quick kiss; "Hate what about me?" Ventus asked innocently as he caressed Axel's neck

Axel held on to Ventus, making a small moan; "When you... seduce me to do what you want... I hate it"

"Hate it or love it?" Ventus said, with a teasing smile. Drawing Axel in with a promise of another kiss, Axel leaned in but then Ventus walked off; "Let's go"

Ventus led Axel through the streets of London. Until Axel could see a man in sight, he was a vampire; Axel could feel it. Next to the man was a women with dark hair, she was a human.

"Leon, you didn't tell me you'd have company" Ventus said loudly, as he and Axel approached the other two. The two others looked their way and the male smiled;

"Well hello to you too" Leon said as they shook hands; "It's been a long time Ventus"

Ventus smiled;"Too long. Hello miss, I am Ventus and this is Axel"Ventus said, gesturing a hand toward Axel

Axel nodded

The girl simply smiled

"She knows" Leon said, Ventus and Axel weren't sure what he meant

"Knows what?" Axel asked blankly

"What we are" Leon said. _Vampire_, the word went through everyone's mind. No one said it, but all heard it.

Ventus suddenly had a flash of anger on his face; "Leon, it isn't my place to tell you what you do is wrong, but surely you wouldn't be so stupi-"

Leon cut him off; "You're right, it's not your place. I didn't do anything wrong. You said in your letters that you met Axel when he was human"

Axel and the girl remained quiet.

"I did, but I didn't pursue him until after he was turned" Ventus said strongly

"Well, I'm going to turn her eventually" Leon said back at the girl, as if he was asking her to prove it. She nodded.

"I promised I'd never tell a soul anyone of your secret..." She said

"Hmph" Ventus rolled his eyes

"I'm Rin... by the way..." The human girl said lowly

"Hi..." Axel said, feeling the awkwardness. Noticing this Rin girl eying Ventus oddly.

* * *

Axel laid in his bed, _Leon and Rin? Here? Did they kidnap Roxas? I don't think so... Ventus once told me I could trust Leon... But what about Rin?_

Axel hit his head, unsure what to do, Roxas' aunt would be coming home tomorrow; he needed to find him and needed to find him quick. But what could he do? He used all other options...

Axel sat up;_ I can't leave Twilight Town without saving Roxas and I can't let Roxas die on my behalf..._

_But what if he's already dead?_

Axel shook his head;_ No, I can't think that way! It's not true, it's not..._

**XXX**

Rin leaned on Leon's shoulder as he read a book in the library, then she giggled.

"Ssh, you're gonna get us in trouble" Leon said smiling

"No, this place is boring! Let's go somewhere" Rin said loudly

"You can, I don't like walking in the sun; even with a sun ring on" Leon said, continuing his book

"You never want to do what I want!" Rin yelled

"Excuse me miss"

Rin turned; "What!"

Zexion stood there; "You have to be quiet in a library" he stated

Rin looked back at Leon, who was already ignoring her. She grunted; "I was just leaving" She said as she bumped into Zexion.

Zexion gasped as she walked away. Suddenly, Zexion couldn't see what was in front of him anymore, but of something else

_"Let me go!" Roxas screamed  
_

Zexion took deep breaths. Looking around, he was in the library again; he rubbed his eyes. _Was that a vision? of Roxas..._

**X X X **

Roxas laid in the bed, no longer dwelling on hope. He had come to terms with his lot_; I'm going to die, _he thought. Fear overcame him so much, that he didn't see a point of hoping for something other than death; he almost welcomed it.

Roxas heard a knock on the door, but chose to ignore it. Then the door opened; Kairi walked inside, "Roxas?"

Roxas didn't reply.

"I brought you food" She said, putting a tray down on the bed. Roxas didn't move, he just kept lying there.

Kairi looked down, "I'm sorry Roxas, about yesterday... I heard you being hurt and didn't do anything..."

Roxas still made no movement

"I'm so sorry and I know you might think that you can't do anything about your situation... But you can! you always can. So don't stop hoping, I'm sure you must have something to live for." Kairi stood there, after not getting a respond again she walked out of the room.

Roxas sat up and reached for his food. Until her noticed on his tray, was a knife. He picked it up, observing it.

**XXX**

Night fell. Zexion stood there, at the entrance of Axel's apartment. Part of him didn't want to be here, but his heart told him he needed to be. And his mind wouldn't stop playing his vision over and over again. _I have to... For Roxas_. He swallowed his pride and knocked on Axel's door.

Axel opened it quickly; "Zexion?"

"I know who has Roxas!" Zexion blurted out

"What! Who?" Axel asked intensely

"I don't know their name..." Zexion admitted

"Damn it!" Axel yelled out in frustration; "Well, do you know what they look like? Where they are?"

"Yes and No... You see, I had a vision when they bumped into me..." Zexion said, feeling nervous about talking about his vision.

"Well, What was the vision!" Axel yelled

"I saw Roxas... screaming... he was in a room... it looked like a cheap hotel or motel room..." Zexion

"That could be anywhere Zexion!" Axel yelled, rubbing his head; "Okay... What did they look like?"

"A girl, it was girl with dark brown, straight hair" Zexion stated

Axel looked up; "Was she with someone else?"

"Um... yeah, i saw her talking to a guy at the library... he was also a brunette with a scar on his face..." Zexion said, thinking further

"Leon..." Axel whispered "I have to go!" he said

"Wait, what? Why!" Zexion asked

"I know what I need to do" Axel said walking, then turning his head back; "Thank you Zexion"

Zexion nodded.

**XXX**

"Roxas." Kairi said, walking inside the room

Roxas looked toward her; "Yes?"

"Rin just called, she's on her way. Just thought you should know" Kairi said

Roxas turned back around and smiled; "Thanks Kairi." Kairi walked out of the room and closed the door.

Roxas reached under his bed, pulling out the knife and a piece of wood; he continued using to knife to carve. Which he was carving to make one end sharp. He held to his eyes, it was completed.

"I'm ready for you Rin" Roxas stated

**XXX**

"Hey Rin, it's me. Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. Please call back" Leon said to his phone, then putting it away.

"Leon" Axel's voice came from behind Leon

He turned; "Axel, I didn't expect to see you again so soon" Leon said smiling

"Where is he?" Axel said lowly

"Where is who?"

"Roxas! Where is Roxas, Leon!" Axel yelled

"Who's Roxas?" Leon asked

"Don't play dumb! I know you and Rin kidnapped him!" Axel said

"You're crazy! We didn't kidnap anyone!" Leon said

"I know you did... A wizard told me so! He said that he saw it through Rin, she has Roxas!" Axel said with a fire for finding Roxas

Leon thought about it, before shaking his head; "Their lying! Rin would never do-"

"Wake up! She... she took him because he looks like Ventus! She's always had a thing for him"

"No! It's not true!" Leon yelled defensively

Axel took a more understanding tone; "Leon... Please help me... Roxas is being kept somewhere by Rin... Please tell where is she?"

Leon looked at Axel; "Rin doesn't have him, so I don't see why I should have to"

"Because I know you want to know too, the truth. The truth about everything. Just tell me where she is and we can check together... Where is she?" Axel asked pleadingly

Leon looked down; "She said that she and Kairi were staying at a motel outside of town..."

**XXX**

The sun was barely rising as Rin walked toward the motel, Kairi sat outside on a chair. "My lady"

"Get out of my way" Rin said

Kairi moved as Rin walked inside of Roxas' room. Roxas hide the wooden stake under his bed.

"It's time." Rin said smiling with confidence

"Time for what?" Roxas asked

Kairi looked back and fourth

Rin sighed, "I'm going to kill you"

Roxas threw his hand under the bed but Rin already stopped him and pushed him on the bed as she bit his neck where the black haired male bit him last time. Roxas yelled, looking at Kairi while reaching for the piece of wood.

Rin sat up, her face covered in blood as she smiled and bit down on her wrist. Forcing her wrist on Roxas' mouth and forcing vampire blood in his body. Roxas tried reaching for the stake, but he was barely touching it.

"Stop! You can't do this!" Kairi yelled, trying to pull Rin off Roxas. Rin growled when she turned and grabbed Kairi before throwing her at a wall with all her strength. Kairi instantly fell unconscious.

Roxas finally grabbed the stake and stabbed Rin in the face. She screamed in pain as Roxas was able to push her off him. He looked for a second at Kairi, but he knew she'd be fine. So he ran out the door and down the stairs; running for his life.

"Someone! Help me!" He screamed on the chance someone was nearby, holding his wound on his neck with his hand.

He tripped as he felt a force grab him, he tried to crawl but he felt two hands on one of his legs as the hands snapped the bone in his leg. Roxas screamed in agony as tears fell down his face. His body was turned over by Rin, then she grabbed Roxas.

"Now you can't run away!" She screeched, her face still damaged by the wood wound. She suddenly brought out a knife; "This will only hurt for a moment!"

"No! Please don't!" Roxas begged, bleeding and crying.

Rin just laughed., lifting the knife.

"Rin!" Leon yelled out

Rin looked up, surprised.

Leon stood there in shock, looking down at Roxas. _He looks just like Ven... Axel was right..._

"Leon..." Rin said, standing up

"I can't believe you..." Leon uttered, as Axel appeared next to him

"Roxas!" Axel yelled, running toward Roxas in a flash and pushing Rin over. Rin fell then stood up to attack Axel but Leon grabbed her

"Rin!" He yelled, Rin looked at him. With no emotion, they just stared at each other.

"Roxas..." Axel said, looking at the now unconscious Roxas. It angered Axel seeing tears still on Roxas' face and his clothes soaked in blood.

"How could you?..." Leon asked, Rin just looked down; blocking all shame

"You're dead!" Axel yelled in rage, standing up

"No Axel!" Leon yelled, holding on to Rin

"Why not! She tried to kill Roxas! She doesn't love you! She never has!" Axel yelled

"That's not true... I mean, half of it..." Rin said

"What are you saying?" Leon asked in horror as Rin looked up

"I tried, I really tried... But as soon as I saw Lord Ventus, all my feelings for you dried up. I used to love you, and I'm not sorry!" She said, looking deeply into Leon's eyes

"So... When you asked me to turn you after that. It was for him?" Leon asked, his heart breaking into a thousand pieces

"Yes. It was always him..." Rin stated

Leon looked down, holding both Rin's hands. "You killed all those people too, huh?"

"Yes." She said, Axel wordlessly watched

"I did this to you, if i haven't fallen for you. I wouldn't have turned you... I made you a monster..." Leon said sadly

"What are you doing?" Rin asked, she felt Leon pulling at her hand

"I'm fixing everything" he said, as dawn broke. Leon pulled her sun ring off her finger, but she held on to it

"Stop Leon!" Rin cried; "You're gonna kill me?" she asked in disbelief, already feeling the stinging sun light

"No, we going to die together." Leon said, taking off his sun ring; "You and I need to suffer for our crimes. You killed people even when I asked you not to and but I'm to blame..." Leon said

"No you're not! Don't you dare blame yourself for my mistakes..." Rin said

Leon threw both their rings and embraced Rin; "I love you, I always have..." He said, thinking of everything they went through together. Even if it were a lie, it made Leon happy just being with her.

Rin looked toward Axel, feeling regret; she stared and noticed how he held Roxas. That's when she realized it was all over.

Leon was silent, trying to ignore the agonizing sun.

Rin felt the painful sun rays on her skin, she hugged him back. She wanted Leon to die happy so she forced herself to say; "I love you too... and thank you..." _...for everything... _her only sincere words._  
_

Axel watched as the two of them burned in the sun, their bodies becoming no more than ash while they spared one final glance. The wind blew their ashes away and they were reduced into nothing.

* * *

_You broke a promise and made me realize._  
_ It was all just a lie._

_ Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_  
_ Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._  
_ Fallen angel, tell me why?_  
_ What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_  
_ I see the angels,_  
_ I'll lead them to your door_  
_ There's no escape now_  
_ No mercy no more_  
_ No remorse cause I still remember_

_ The smile when you tore me apart_  
_ You took my heart,_

_

* * *

_

**_Today's Title was _****_"Angels" by_**_** Within The Temptation;**_**_  
_**

**_The reason why I chose this song is because_****_ I felt that the song Expressed Leon's Feelings. He loved Rin and she was only using him_**

**_My friend begged me to put Rinoa and Squall in this story, but I changed them for my story, sorry  
_**

**_So I hope you guys liked it and pretty please review! I like to hear people's opinions (please!)  
_**

**_Xoxo_**

**_Snow-Sakura_**


	6. Clocks

_**For those who haven't read **_**_"Aspiration: The Beginning"_**_**. You should, because this is part 2 of it (it's on my page)  
**_

_**Warning: Characters have been changed from their original personality to fit my story  
**_

**_A/N: I haven't been on my computer in sooo long, I'm so sorry.  
_**

**_[Thank you to my reviewers! Even those who don't like Aspiration, I still take your criticisms to better this story :) ] _**

_-Speech- _People thinking _or_ talking telepathically

_-_**_X X X_**_- _Means POV has changed_ or _Some time has past (or both)

(Tell me of you see a mistake or typing error)

* * *

**.:AsPi****ƦaƮioи:.**

**.:C****н****αρ****Ʈє****Ʀ ****1_8_;****C_lo_c_k_s****:.**

_"Roxas!"_ it was Axel's voice, Roxas was sure.

_Axel... Save me... _He begged in his mind_  
_

Roxas opened his eyes and saw a ceiling lamp, but not the one at the apartment._ Where am I?_ Roxas sat up;

"What the..." Roxas said, he could see now that he was in a hospital and his aunt sat on a chair next to the bed

"Roxas!" She yelled, looking up

"Aunt Dannie, What are you doing here? What am I doing- What are we doing here!" Roxas said, feeling light headed

"What am I doing here? I came home and got a call that you were in the hospital because you broke your leg! Roxas! What happened? I've been calling you for day and you never answered, you had me worried sick!"She said loudly

"I dunno..." Roxas answered, rubbing head. "I remember running down some stairs..." Roxas suddenly remembered Rin and her evil smile, he remembered how she tortured him and snapped his leg after tripping him. "I f-fell down... That's how my leg broke... I think..." Roxas said, the thought of Rin terrified him. _What if she hunts me down again?_ Roxas thought

"I was so worried..." Dannie said, sitting down and sighing

Roxas looked down at his blanket, feeling guilty even though he had no way of reaching her. "I'm sorry Aunt Dannie..." he said, she stood up and walked away.

She stopped at the door and turned back; "The doctor says you can leave in the afternoon. You'll have to walk on crutches" She said, she had no expression on her face

"Okay..." Roxas said,_ I can't wait to see Axel..._

**X X X**

Axel stood there on the phone; "Yes, well I don't need help moving anything, I'll be fine, Thank you" Axel hung up. He took all the stuff off his selves. He boxed everything up and everything was neatly put away."

Axel stopped at his mirror when he noticed a picture of him and Roxas hanging there. He could remember when he tapped it there like it was yesterday, He peeled the picture odd and held it. The picture had Roxas kissing Axel on the cheek while he was laughing. Axel sat down on what once was his bed, Axel considered destroying everything about Roxas. But even though Axel's life would be infinite and the time he spent with Roxas was considered short to others, Axel would still miss Roxas. The memories wouldn't simply go away and neither would the feelings.

_Why do I keep doing this? I'm only making it harder on myself to go through with it..._

**X X X**

"Okay, so you have to wear this for awhile" Said the nurse; "If anything goes wrong or you need a new leg cast, just come back here Mr. McCartney"

"Sure" said Roxas, looking up happily and grabbing his crutches.

"Let's get you home" Dannie said, Roxas nodded. It took them twenty minutes to get to the car, then another twenty minutes on the car ride to the apartment complex. Roxas was really excited on seeing Axel, he couldn't wait to make up with him. Roxas hopped for nothing more than for things to go back to the way things were.

"We're here" Dannie announced. Roxas opened the car, grabbed his crutches and jumped out. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Dannie asked

"Um... I'm going to see my friend... Axel. He's the one who took me to the hospital, that's what the nurse said. A redhead dropped me off... So I just want to show him that I'm fine, in case he's concerned." Roxas said, he couldn't help but blush a little

"Um... Alright, just be back before dark" Dannie said reluctantly

Roxas wordlessly nodded as he went up the stairs, it took a long time to walk up with crutches. Axel lived on the third floor, so it wasn't too hard for him. Roxas stopped at Axel's apartment, he took a deep breath and knocked.

**X X X **

Axel looked up when he heard the knock, _Just go away... Just go away..._ He thought, he hoped. He couldn't deal with anyone right now

**X X X **

Roxas stood there patiently;_ Maybe he's not home, he might think I'm still at the hospital... _Roxas felt someone stare at him, he looked toward the stairs that went downward and saw a dirty blond standing there. The blond was glaring at him with wide eyes, as if he'd seen a ghost

"Uh, Hi" Roxas said awkwardly

The blond was shaking as he took a few steps back "V-v- Ventus!" He yelled out in terror as he started running

Huh? "Wait!" Roxas shouted, taking a step forward but forgetting he had a cast on. He fell forward, almost hitting the stairs but the dirty blond caught him. Roxas looked up, the guy was trembling; "I'm not Ventus! My name is Roxas"

"How do you know about Ventus then?" the other male asked

"My boyfriend Axel told me about him" Roxas stated

The dirty blond looked in disbelief; "Axel? Boyfriend!"

**X X X **

Axel noticed that the knocking stopped;_ Thank god..._ He went to see if anyone was still there, he opened the door and observed all around the all, no one was there.

**X X X **

"So your Axel's brother?" Roxas asked, _Like Riku_. while walking uncomfortably in the streets of Twilight Town.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Axel never mentioned me. But I'm even more surprised that he has a boyfriend, a human one! And you even look like..." Demyx stopped talking

"Like Ventus?" Roxas finished his sentence

"Yeah... Hey, is he only dating because of that?" Demyx asked

"No, well he told me he wasn't..." Roxas said lowly, trying to convince himself not to doubt Axel

"Do you believe him?" Demyx said coldly

Roxas searched his heart; "Yes, I love him more than any-"

"Oh my god!" Demyx yelled out randomly

"What! What is it?" Roxas asked, looking forward. They were standing in front of a park. He looked across the park and noticed a lot people and families, then Roxas saw Zexion sitting and reading on a bench. "Zexion?" Roxas looked at Demyx

Demyx was shaking again, except this time his face was blushing. He was directly looking at Zexion, Roxas could see it;_ Don't tell me... He likes Zexion? _Roxas thought . "**Zexion**!" Roxas called out, so loudly that a lot of people stared his way

"You know him?" Demyx asked, all fidget like

Roxas smiled amusingly; "He's like my best friend" Roxas said, noticing Demyx's face light up; "You like Zexy?" Roxas asked, unable to contain the laughter

"Maybe..." Demyx said, he became redder

"If you want, I can help you 'win' him over" Roxas said smirking

"You'd really do that?" Demyx asked, he was touched by the thought

"Yep, we're kinda like family, he's single and lonely. He needs someone to love" Roxas said with a sincere smile

Demyx laughed aloud "Alright Roxas! I'll take you up on that offer" Demyx looked forward, Zexion was walking to them quickly "Here he comes." Demyx whispered

Zexion practically jumped on Roxas; "Roxas, you're okay! I was scared something horrible happened..." Zexion said, while hugging Roxas tightly

"I'm fine Zexion" Roxas said, sort of nudging Zexion off him. "Hey, Zexion, I'd like you to meet my friend Demyx"

"Hiya!" Demyx said; acting hyper, he put his hand out to shake with Zexion's

Zexion looked down at Demyx's hand then looked up at his face. He looked at him straight in the eye, making Demyx more nervous; "Vampire. You're a vampire, huh?"

Demyx jumped back; "What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about... heh heh..." Demyx said with a forced laugh

Roxas looked at him oddly; "Demyx. He knows" Roxas said with a smile; "Not only does he know. He's a dhampir" Roxas whispered

"He's a what!" Demyx yelled loud enough to have everyone in the park stare their way again

"Will you speak lower! You're giving me a headache..." Zexion said, rubbing his head. "I'm half vampire, okay! If you were half the vampire I was then you should have noticed that I'm different from humans."

"Ouch" Roxas said lowly

Demyx blushed again," So that's what _that_ smell is... I thought it was something else..."

"What?" Zexion asked

"Uh, nothing! Half vampire, that's interesting..."

Zexion rolled his eyes, then turned hit attention to Roxas; "Roxas, why don't we sit down? You don't look comfortable standing up with a broken limb"

Roxas smiled; "I'd like that"

They all walked toward a bench, Demyx was behind them; he shot a glare at Roxas. _Ventus._

**XXX**

* * *

Myde O'Donohue was once his name. He was twenty-one years old when he stopped being human in 1852. Myde was born and raised in the Ireland part of the United Kingdom at the time, he was the son of a musician and always wanted to follow in his father's steps. He had hopes and dreams like any human being, sadly they were stolen from him.

What seemed like a normal day for Myde, wasn't. Myde was walking the streets, he looked around and enjoyed the sights; he was in a good mood that day. He looked to his side and stopped. He noticed someone standing against a building. It felt as if all the air in Myde's lungs disappeared, the person against the wall resembled an angel brought to earth. He only stared a moment before he found himself walking toward the person.

"Hello there" Myde said, now standing next to this mysterious person. Myde was surprised to find it was male, the male had blond hair and didn't look a day over twenty

"Greetings, I'm Ventus" The blond simply said. The more Myde studied him, the more Myde thought him beautiful; which was uncommon in those days. This creature, that stood before Myde; he considered him the most gorgeous thing in existence

"Forgive me if I stare..." Myde said happily

"It's not a problem, everyone does stare at me sometime." Ventus said with a beautifully sinful smile

"It's odd, I feel like I've seen or met you before... Is that unusual?" Myde asked

Ventus smiled, he looked one way; then looked another way. Myde looked too; no one was on the street but them. "Of course, considering I was somewhere you were earlier"

"You were?"

"Yes, I've been watching you for awhile" Ventus stated

"You have? Why?" it flattered Myde at first when he heard that

"Because, you were chosen. So I'm recruiting you"

"What do you mean by _recruiting_?" Myde asked

Ventus put one hand on Myde's cheek; "This" he said as Myde felt his face hit the wall and luckily that's all he felt.

* * *

**X X X**

"Demyx?

"Huh? What?" Demyx asked looking at him.

Zexion and Roxas stared at him; "Are you okay?" Roxas asked

"Yes, I'm perfectly alright." Demyx stated feeling nervous

"Then answer the question" Zexion said

"Question?"

"Yes, do you want to go eat something. I'm kinda hungry" Roxas said

"I'll with you Roxas, we don't need him if he doesn't want to" Zexion said

"No, I'll go too" Demyx said, he could see Zexion about to protest

"Then it's settled, you'll both escort me to eat. We can even learn more about each other" Roxas said, giving Demyx a wink

**XXX**

* * *

Myde opened his eyes, he was in darkness. He realized he was lying on a hard floor. He sat up, he felt his hand when he looked at his hand, there was blood, old blood. It smelled awful to him for some reason. He looked to his side and yelled when he saw someone lying next to him, the person was a women; she was dead. Myde stared at her in horror, what was scarier was someone was next to her and had their mouth around her wrist. The person had red eyes like demon's. his teeth was twice the size Myde's teeth.

Myde scooted away from them, he looked around the rest the room; he could see through darkness perfectly. There were other people in the room doing the same things, with red eyes and biting all over one person. No, they weren't people anymore; they now resembled monsters. Myde crawled to the wall, so many emotions rushed at him at once. Mostly confusion and fear.

A door swung open, letting sunlight in the dark room. The monsters screeched as each one desperately went back to the shadows, even Myde's eyes started hurting by just looking at the light from the dark. The door closed as two figures walked across the room. The first person threw the second against the wall where Myde was; Myde looked and saw a girl, a human girl, Myde could inexplicably tell. The girl looked around and screamed when she saw the monsters with their corpses that they were feeding off.

The first figure knelt down to her, and grabbed her head to look at them; "Don't be afraid my dear, just relax"

Myde saw fear fade from the girl's face; "I'm not scared. I'm fine" She recited, her face was emotionless now; she just stared directly in front of her.

The figure look toward Myde, his blond hair made Myde realize who he was; "Ventus?" Myde uttered. The blond smirked as he stood up, the other monsters crawled toward the human girl like starving dogs. Ventus growled, Myde could feel a powerful aura around Ventus and all the monsters whined and knelt before Ventus like dogs before their master. Ventus walked past them, Myde noticed him walking to someone who was unconscious.

The person had bright red hair.

Ventus put a hand on his cheek, Myde remembered when Ventus did that to him; but that's all he remembered about their meeting. What happened that day?

Ventus looked at the redhead intensely, "It's time to wake up, Axel" Ventus said. The person woke up, their eyes were red too. The person looked at Ventus and breathed, he hand fangs too.

"I have a present for you" Ventus said, getting the redhead to stand; he led him to the girl. Ventus walked behind him to get out of his way, he spoke with a soft voice; "For you, my love" The redhead didn't hesitate, it ran to the girl and tore through her flesh.

Myde looked away, but he could still hear the grotesque sound of chewing on skin.

Ventus turned to Myde; "What's wrong? Why haven't you fed yet?" Ventus asked, his voice wasn't charming nor soft like previously

"I'm not a monster..." Myde could think of saying

"Monster? You mean _Vampire_. And yes, you are" Ventus said with smile; "I killed you myself" Ventus said, before laughing maliciously

Myde looked at Ventus; "You made me a demon!"

"Indeed I did. I compelled you to drink a glass of Lord Xemnas' blood. But I couldn't kill you at the time so I killed you yesterday by cracking your head open." Ventus said, with that evil smile. Myde could feel those memories return to him, it was true.

"I'm surprised by you, you're not ordinary" Ventus said

"What do you mean?" Myde asked

"When most people are turned, they go through a blood trance before the transformation is done. Like your friends here, they'll also have no recollection of it when their full vampires." Ventus said, gesturing to the other people

"Transformation?" Myde asked

Ventus chuckled; "Did you think you were already a full vampire? No, you need to drink human blood first. Otherwise you'll die in the night"

_Human blood!_ Myde's eyes widened; "No! I'm not gonna do it! I'm not!" Myde yelled before Ventus hit him hard enough for the wall behind him to crack.

"You are and you're going to do it now!" Ventus yelled with an angered voice. He grabbed the arm of the girl the redhead was drinking from, Ventus pulled it up to Myde's face "Now feed" He demanded

Myde looked at the wrist, all his senses told him to bite it, to quench his thirst. But a small part of him said not to, his human heart; that no longer beat. He looked at the girl's face and her empty eyes, she was already dead.

"Well go on" Ventus said strongly

Myde felt tears from his eyes; "Please... Don't make me... Just let me die" He begged to Ventus. Myde hoped that the creature before him had some form of feelings and mercy. Myde really would have died than kill human beings for life, he just wanted to be free and Ventus was the only one who could let him.

"Feed" Ventus said heartlessly. He pushed the wrist on Myde's face. Myde cried while his new teeth bit down and he tasted human blood for the first time. Demyx was born that day, even though he respected Ventus and pretended to admire him, Demyx secretly resented Ventus.

He wasn't surprised at all when a couple years went by and Ventus announced his love for Axel. Demyx didn't approve but never said anything.

* * *

**X X X**

An awful pain welled up in Demyx when he first saw Roxas. He looked forward and saw Roxas talking to Zexion, _how can Axel look at him without seeing Ventus?_

"So what do you want?" Roxas asked

"Huh? Oh..." Demyx didn't notice the waitress taking their order. "I'll have whatever he's having" Demyx said, pointing at Zexion

"Alright. Your food will be ready soon" she said and then walked away

Zexion took a sip of his drink before asking; "So Roxas, how did you meet... this vampire?"

"We just met today at my apartment complex. Then he told me that he was Axel's vampire brother, like Riku" Roxas said

Demyx turned sharply at Roxas; "You know Riku too?"

"Well yeah, he's my friend..." Roxas said, Zexion looked away

_Axel broke that rule too?_ Demyx sudden;y let out a loud laugh; "I guess you never really know a person!"

"Is something wrong Demyx?" Roxas asked

"Nope, not at all. It's just Axel always seemed like a goodie two shoes. I never expected him to break any rules, let alone the big rules."

"Oh really? Like what?" Zexion asked, a little curious

Demyx turned to Zexion; "Well, he made contact with Riku without reporting him. He's dating a human, and one that looks like Ventus..."

Roxas spoke; "You knew Ventus, right? Then can you tell me about hi-"

"Enough of this conversation!" Demyx said, interrupting Roxas. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself Zexion, I would love to hear more about this dhampir thing" Demyx said with a smirk

Zexion sighed, he looked at Roxas who nodded in approval. "My mother was a witch. She was captured by vampires, they tried to make her make sun rings. But she was able to resist their efforts. They tried all sorts of methods... Including rape" Zexion lightly

"So one impregnated her?" Demyx asked

"Yes, but she didn't know. At least, not at first... She was able to use her powers to escape. After a couple weeks, that when she noticed she was pregnant. I assume none of our family members knew until after she gave birth. The day she went into labor she went to her parents, they wanted to kill me. But she asked, as her dying wish; was that I would live..." Zexion said lowly

"She died?" Roxas asked, not knowing anything about Zexion's home life. Zexion nodded; "Then what happened?"

"I grew up, I was raised by my grandparents in spite. I was taught magic and how to suppress my... other side"

"How did you?" Demyx asked

"I simply drank vervain" Zexion stated, before drinking some of his drink

"Ouch, didn't that hurt?"

"Yes, it burned my insides and sometimes I spat up blood. But I thought it would be worth it so I did that for years"

"Wow, I can't believe you were strong enough to tolerate vervain. Most vampire would have given up, you truly are amazing" Demyx said

"Um... Thank you..." Zexion said lowly

**X X X **

After eating, the three took another walk before the sun started setting.

"Well my aunt wanted me to be home before dark. So Demyx and I have to leave" Roxas said

"Alright, text me later so I know you got home, okay?" Zexion said

Roxas nodded; "Bye!"

Demyx smiled too; "It was nice meeting you Zexion..."

Zexion walked away.

"He's nicer when you get to know him..." Roxas said, while they continued walking

"Yeah I know... Thanks Roxas, today was nice. Even if I never get to see him again..." Demyx said

"What? What do you mean?"

Demyx looked at Roxas; "I don't live here, so I'll never get to see him"

"But if you want, you could live here. If you like Zexion enough, you'll win him over! It took me awhile to win Axel, but I did and now we're in love" Roxas said smiling warmly

"You really love him a lot, don't you?" Demyx asked

Roxas nodded. He looked at Demyx, his face expressed sadness; like he was holding something back. "Demyx, What is it?"

"I hate to ruin your happiness..." Demyx said lowly

"Why? What do you mean?" Roxas asked

Demyx looked up at Roxas; "I'm... I'm not here to visit Axel. I'm here to take him back home..."

* * *

_Lights go out and I can't be saved _  
_Tides that I tried to swim against _  
_Brought me down upon my knees _  
_Oh I beg, I beg and plead _

_Singin', come out if things aren't said _  
_Shoot an apple off my head _  
_And a, trouble that can't be named _  
_Tigers waitin' to be tamed _

* * *

_**Please tell me your opinion!**_

_Today's title is Clocks by Coldplay, I thought it was fitting cause it talks about going home like Demyx wished he could have_

**_Xoxo_**

**_Snow-Sakura _**


	7. Better Off Aℓonє

_**For those who haven't read **_**_"Aspiration: The Beginning"_**_**  
**_

_**Warning: Characters have been changed from their original personality to fit my story  
**_

**_A/N: So I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories, I've been really really busy with school and I'm afraid I don't have time to sit and think out the chapters of my stories, the best I can do is write what I already know I'm gonna do.  
_**

**_[Thank you to my reviewers! Even those who don't like Aspiration, I still take your criticisms to better this story :) ] _**

_-Speech- _People thinking _or_ talking telepathically (dreams are written completely in _Italic_)

_-_**_X X X_**_- _Means POV has changed_ or _Some time has past (or both)

(Tell me of you see a mistake or typing error)

* * *

**.:AsPi****ƦaƮioи:.**

**.:C****н****αρ****Ʈє****Ʀ ****1_9_;****_B_e_tt_e_r_ O_ff A_****ℓ****_o_n****є****:.**

"What do you mean you're here to take Axel back home?" Roxas asked sternly

"I mean exactly what I said. Xemnas, our master, is calling all his children home. So I came here to spread the word to Axel" Demyx said

Roxas thought about it; "I don't understand. Axel once told me Xemnas gave him a few years here-"

Demyx interrupted him; "In this world. The human world, but our world is different. Vampires on Earth have their problems that we have to tend to. So now it's time for Axel to return to our affairs, I'm sorry Roxas"

"... What kind of problems?" Roxas asked curiously

"That doesn't concern you" Demyx said with a serious tone, walking forward

"Wait! Can't you tell him another time? Tonight is the first night we'll be back together in days! Please Demyx, come some other day..." Roxas begged

Demyx stood stiffly; "Alright, as a token of my thanks for today. But next time I come, Axel will leave with me. Farewell Roxas the human..." Demyx said, avoiding looking at Roxas while turning around to leave

"Thank you Demyx, you don't realize how much this means to me..." Roxas said gratefully, walking into his building

Roxas walked up the stair and knocked as hard as he could on Axel's apartment. "Axel! Please open up! Axel!" Roxas yelled; _please be home!_

"Roxas, What are you doing here?" Dannie asked, walking down the stairs

"Aunt Dannie, I'm just-"

Dannie grabbed his arm; "Roxas, I told you that you needed to come home, you need to rest" She said

"But Aunt Dannie- I need to see my friend" He said, trying to pull away

"You were suppose to see your friend before night time" She said. Roxas thought about protesting but he knew he couldn't, Dannie wouldn't let him out her sight as much anymore. Too many things had happened since dating Axel and Dannie was the one who was the most worried considering she was clueless.

"Okay..." Roxas obeyed and went to his apartment. Unhappy, of course. Roxas wanted to see Axel more than anything, but Demyx's words rang in his head.

_I can't believe Axel has to leave... I hope it's not for too long..._ Roxas thought about it a lot while trying to sleep, When he finally did sleep; he was surprised to what happened;

* * *

_Roxas stood there, looking forward. He could see a horizon and an ocean._

_"Where am I?" Roxas said aloud, it was as if Roxas could feel everything around him, but he couldn't use any of his senses_

_He looked around and noticed he was surrounded by ocean, then turned around and saw an island. With someone on it;_

_"Roxas!" They yelled, it was a female's voice_

_Roxas suddenly could see their red hair blowing in the wind; "Kairi! Is that you?" He said,__ covering his eyes from the sun to see better. He__ stepped forward but realizing he was in the water while she was on the beach_

_"Yes" She nodded_

_"Where are we? What is this place?" He asked, trying to walk forward through the water, which was more difficult than usual_

_"We're in your dream" She replied_

_"Dream?" Roxas yelled. I guess that explains why my leg isn't broken. He thought._

_He felt his neck and found there the necklace Axel gave him; "How? Axel told me no one could get into my thoughts while I wore this necklace!" he yelled to her_

_She shook her head; "That's only for vampires! Vervain hurts me as much as it does to you"  
_

_Roxas thought about it, he never realized that not all beings were bound the way vampire were;"Oh... Why are you here? Why are we here!" Roxas asked_

_Kairi looked down for a moment, she was in thought; "I came to warn you one last time" She said_

_"Warn me? About what?" He asked  
_

_She looked directly at him; "Your fate. Roxas, the road ahead of you will have a fork in it eventually. When that happens, you'll have to choose one. One will lead you to a normal human life. The other will be the one you go down if you choose to continue pursuing Axel. And at that one ends sooner then the other road, that second path will lead to your doom" she said  
_

_Roxas stood there in disbelief; "Why is everything trying to keep Axel and I apart!" he yelled; "I'll always choose the road with Axel! I will always fight to be with him, so let my doom come!" He said, with words he meant with all his heart  
_

_Kairi shook her head; "So be it..." she said as suddenly the water began to rise_

_"Hey, hey! What's going on-" Suddenly the water engulfed him, he struggled in the water; even though the need to breath had nothing to do with it. He looked up and saw Kairi standing above the water;_

_"We will meet again..." were her last words before disappearing  
_

_

* * *

_

**X X X**

Kairi opened her eyes; "I did what you asked, but he still chooses death for you"

Axel looked out his window; "I had hoped that you could convince him that he was better off without me"

"I'm sorry. I'm not a vampire, I cannot simply make someone go against their will. If you want that, do it yourself" Kairi said, looking up at Axel while he walked across the room.

Axel sat down next to her; "I can't do that, not while he wears that necklace. That's why I asked you to do it, what will I do Kairi? He will not let me go, he might search for me the rest of his life if I disappear"

"Take it away from him then, the necklace. Ask him for it and then make him not look for you, to live the life he should... But I don't think it's him you're afraid won't be able to let go" Kairi said

Axel looked toward her; "You think I'm not strong enough to survive without him?"

"I believe you believe you won't" she said; "You doubt yourself and you show it more than you think"

"I barely survived Ventus dying, so what about logic makes me think I can bare to live without Roxas... You're right, I can't live without him! Leaving him would be like death" Axel shouted

"Funny, how a creature who's experienced death compares living without love as the same thing as death" She said

Axel looked away; "It's better to live without life than without love..." No one knew that better than Axel. Who lived years without love, being with Roxas; he felt more alive than he had ever felt before. How could fate be so cruel to tear that away?

"But if you love him, you'll let him go. You lived before him and now it's time to live after him" She said coldly

"I-I know... But knowing doesn't make it any easier. But knowing he'll be happy and live long does help" Axel said, looking around his empty apartment

"Then you know what you must do" She said

Axel nodded; "Yes, I do."

**X X X**

Roxas woke up, with the past night's dream lingering in his thoughts.

"What are you doing today?" Dannie asked; "Tomorrow you go back to school" she said, drinking her cup of coffee

"I don't know, all my friends are at school right now." Roxas said, eating toast

"Well. If you want I can take a day off from work, to stay home and keep you company." She said

"No, you should go to work. I don't want you always worrying about me" Roxas said smiling

Dannie sighed; "Alright, I'll leave." She said, standing up and gathering her things; "Your father will be visiting soon. He wants to make sure you're okay"

Roxas gulped; "Really? Is Cloud coming too?"

She stopped "I don't think so. Cloud kinda has your father mad at him so their staying away from each other. But Cloud might visit after your dad, I'll ask him to-"

"No, don't. If Cloud doesn't want to come, he doesn't have to, ever." Roxas said, trying to hide his disappointment. Dannie walk up to him and gave him a small hug; "I'll see you tonight"

Roxas smiled; "See ya"

Roxas finished his sentence before deciding to see Axel.

He left his apartment and was surprised to see Axel standing out side his apartment.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled happily, jumping on Axel in an embrace

Axel reluctantly hugged back; "Hey..."

Roxas looked up and made a small smile; "I'm so happy that you saved me from Rin... There was a time I thought I would never see you again" Roxas said, his smile disappearing

"It wouldn't be so bad if you never saw me again" Axel said lowly

"What are you talking Axel?" Roxas asked

"It's nothing. Listen, I was wondering if you give me your vervain necklace?" Axel asked, stepping back from Roxas and holding his hand out

"My necklace. Why?" Roxas asked, concerned

"I. I just need you to give it to me" He said emotionless

"Tell me why"

Axel looked at Roxas; "I'll tell you when you give it to me"

"I'll give it to you when you tell me" Roxas replied; _What's going on? Why is Axel acting so weird?  
_

Axel started getting annoyed; "Damn it Roxas, just hand it over"

"No, you gave it to me! So it's mine." Roxas said loudly

"Axel" a voice said from the stairs

They both looked toward it. A women stood there, with blond hair

Axel's eyes widened; "Larxene..." Demyx emerged from behind her;

"Sorry Roxas..." Demyx said; "It's time"

"Now! I said come back another day! Not the day after" Roxas yelled

"You know each other?" Axel and Larxene asked at the same time

"Yeah... We met yesterday" Demyx said

Larxene looked toward Roxas; "Impossible..." she whispered.

Suddenly, she was in front of Roxas. Roxas gasped when she appeared, she just stared

"Larxene, it's not what you think..." Axel tried to say

Larxene grabbed Roxas; "It looks like you found a little Ventus clone" she said angerly

"I'm not Ventus!" Roxas yelled, a term that had become so familiar to him

Larxene threw Roxas against the floor; "He doesn't matter, we came on matters involving you Axel" she said, walking down the stairs

"Come on, we must speak in private" She said, walking toward Axel's apartment

_You're not going to tell Master about him? _Axel asked her

_Please, you don't need my help to get yourself killed. If you stay here, he would find out about it eventually._ She said back

_Thank you Larxene..._ Axel said, if no one knew about Roxas, then no one would come to kill him

_Whatever, we have to talk, now._ She said, while the two of them walked in Axel's apartment

"Wait! Axel!" Roxas yelled, trying to get up.

"Don't. I'm sorry but we have to speak with him alone" Demyx said, before also going down the stairs to Axel's apartment.

Roxas just sat against wall; _No! Their going to take him away!_ He cried in his mind

**X X X**

"Would you like any blood? I'm afraid all I have left is animal blood" Axel said

"Disgusting" Larxene replied, which meant _no_

"I'll have some" Demyx said happily, Axel handed him a cup.

"So why are you here then?" Axel asked, sitting down; "It must be important"

"It's very important!" Demyx said cheerfully

"Extremely" Larxene said; "Master wants us all to return home"

Axel was shocked; "All of us? Why? What could be so important?"

"The rumors of war are spreading, storm clouds gathering. All the vampires can feel it and if a war does break out, Xemnas wants to be prepared" Larxene stated

"War? Between who and who?" Axel asked

Demyx and Larxene looked at each other; "We don't know. Master said he'd tell us when we got home. The only thing we know is that only clan vampires are involved." She said

"Clan Vampires? Doesn't that mean that it's just a another clan war?"

Demyx shook his head; "No, the problem could so big that only vampire clans are getting involved"

"True." Axel said; "I can't believe it... Another war" he said, it wasn't uncommon for vampires to have wars within their selves since humans would have no idea. But for Xemnas to get involved? It only meant danger

"When are we suppose to leave?" Axel asked

"Well, Demyx was suppose to get you yesterday. But he came home saying he forgot to" She said, annoyed.

Demyx looked away; "I was busy"

"With Roxas?" Axel asked; "What did you guys talk about?"

"Now's not the time for this Axel." Larxene interrupted; "We'll give you today but tomorrow night we're all leaving together"

"For a how long?" Demyx asked

"Does it matter?" Was Axel's reply; This is what's best for me and Roxas, since I was planning on leaving anyway...

"You're right, it doesn't matter" Larxene said, standing up; "We'll be leaving now, come on Demyx" She said

"Say goodbye to Roxas for me" Demyx whispered

Axel was surprised when he did. They left so quickly and Axel would have to leave tomorrow, forever.

**X X X**

_Axel will have to leave..._

Roxas sat outside of Axel's apartment so when Larxene and Demyx left, he would be there to see Axel. Larxene walked out first, then followed by Demyx. Demyx noticed Roxas and made a small wave goodbye with a smile and walked off.

Roxas stood up and entered Axel's apartment since the door was opened

"Why are you here, Roxas?" Axel asked lowly

Roxas felt tears in his eyes; "I just wanted to see you..."

Axel stood up; "I know"

"They told you that you had to leave?" Roxas asked when Axel stood before him

Axel nodded

Roxas hugged Axel; "I don't want you to go!" he yelled

"Believe me, I don't want to go. But I have to"Axel said, holding Roxas tightly. _I love you so much..._

"How long will you be gone?" Roxas asked with his big eyes

Axel thought about it; "A couple of weeks" he lied

"Weeks? I thought you'd be gone for months!" Roxas said loudly

"No, the problem's not that big so you'll only be without me a couple of weeks. They'll go by quickly, I promise..." Axel said smiling

"You'll be back before I know it..." Roxas said, hugging Axel again; "I already miss you..."

Axel looked away from Roxas; "Yeah... I'll miss you too"

* * *

_**A/N: I really, really wanted to have 10 chapters for this part. But Now I know there will only be 8 chapters. Aspiration; The Beginning was only suppose to have 10 chapters too, but that grew to 12. so I guess I can afford to not put 2 more chapters here  
**_

**This song is fitting because even though it only has a hand full of lyrics, it still gets the message of _"Talk to me"_. Axel definitely should have talked to Roxas more**

**_(I didn't put the lyrics cause all they are is; "Do you think you're better off alone?" and "Talk to me ooh")_**

**XOxo**

**Snow-Sakura  
**


	8. Waiting For The End

_**Warning: It's AU so Characters have sort of been changed from their original personality to fit my story  
**_

**_A/N: Hmm... There's about 4 references to Aspiration: The Beginning(especially to the pilot ch) in this Chapter. I had the hardest time picking a title, originally it was gonna be "Never say Never" then I titled it it's current title. But then I considered "Moment For Life"  
_**

**_(Thank you to my reviewers! Even those who don't like Aspiration, I still take your criticisms to better this story :D )  
_**

_-Speech- _People thinking _or_ talking telepathically (dreams are written completely in _Italic_)

_-_**_X X X_**_- _Means POV has changed_ or _Some time has past (or both)

(Tell me of you see a mistake or typing error)

* * *

**.:AsPi****Ʀ****α****Ʈioи:.**

**.:C****н****αρ****Ʈє****Ʀ ****20; ****_W_****α**_i**Ʈ**i_**и**g_ F_o_**Ʀ** _**Ʈ**h_**є** **є****и**_d**:.**

"Monsters exist?" a young girl asked

"That's right Relena. There really are monster who eat people out there, they walk in the night and take a human form" Her father told her

She was confused; "But if their monsters, why do they look human?"

"To deceive the stupid humans, but you're smarter than that. You know very well to always drink vervain and never leave the house at night, right?"

Relena nodded; "Of course..."

She was young then, a child; she never expected to meet one of these monsters, especially in the day time. One morning she was out on her family's field where she always sat, until he felt something grab her and cut into her throat. At first she was in shock and had no idea what to do, then she was thrown away and she fell against the grass.

The person screamed and yelled; "What kind of kid drinks vervain!" He shouted

The girl felt her neck, it looked like two cuts were on her skin; "I do!" she yelled back, she looked at the person and realized it was a monster from his red eyes. But when he fell to the floor and his red eyes turned blue, he didn't look so much like a monster anymore.

Relena walked over to him; "Are you really a monster?" she asked, he looked too human

The person just chuckled; "I've been called that..." Relena took a few steps back; "Don't worry." he said; "I won't bite... again. Your blood is disgusting because of that vervain in your system" He said

Relena stood there, holding her neck while it was bleeding.

"Here." he said, while biting into his wrist

"No" Relena said, before he grabbed her

"If you drink my blood, you'll heal!" He said

She drank his blood and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry... I don't usually hunt children. I just haven't had any blood in awhile" He said

She knew not to forgive him; "I thought monsters only walked in the night"

He lifted his hand; "This ring lets me walk in the sun" he said, looking into Relena's eyes; "We're not so different. My kind just likes drinking your kind's blood, that's all"

"There's no other house for miles and all my family drinks vervain" said Relena

He smiled; "It's alright. I'll just hunt animals and sleep in the woods" He said, standing

"Wait. We have a barn at the end of the property, you can sleep there..." She said standing also

He turned to her, looking at her with his beautiful eyes; "You're so kind to me, I'll take you up on that offer" he said started walking quickly

Relena struggled to run after him; "Wait! What is your name?" she yelled and he said;

"Ventus"

* * *

**X X X**

Larxene opened her eyes, she sat up and looked around the hotel room she was staying at. She rubbed her head; _Just a dream... A stupid memory..._

She left her bed and went to Demyx's room that was connected to her's. "Demyx, call Axel and tell him we're meeting him tonight. He better be ready to leave"

"I'm sure he will" Demyx said_  
_

**X X X  
**

Roxas woke up, Axel lying next to him.

"Axel! You weren't suppose to sleep over! What if Aunt Dannie sees you?" Roxas yelled

Axel opened his eyes; "She didn't, I stayed awake until she came home and hid when she checked up on you"

"Oh." Roxas smiled, leaning on Axel; "You're so smart"

Axel felt a smile; "Thanks" he said, staring Roxas. The smile disappeared when he sat up; "You know I'm leaving today, right?"

Roxas sat next to him and nodded. He held Axel; "Don't worry, you'll be back before you know it" He said with a small smiled

"Right" Axel said, placing his hand on one of Roxas', then they shared a kiss;

"You know, we can have a little _fun_ before you leave." Roxas said smirking

"With that broken leg? It wouldn't be fun." Axel said laughing

Roxas shook his head; "Fine, but you have to spend the whole day with me"

Axel grabbed both Roxas' hands and held them in his; "I actually have to do something later, but I promise to stay with you as long as I can" Axel said;

Roxas looked at him with disbelief; "Really?"

Axel kissed Roxas' hands; "There's nothing in the world I rather do"

**X X X**

* * *

Only a few short years past before Ventus returned and left, only to return and leave again. Relena found herself waiting for him all the time, until the day he arrived. She remembered that she was getting older and needed to tell him something.

"My friend!" She'd yell, running to him and embracing him

"Relena, you grow more beautiful every time I see you" He said; "Let's take a walk" he said, holding her hand while they walked through the forest. Relena opened her mouth to speak but Ventus spoke first; "Hold that thought." he said looking around; "Are you prepared?"

She wordlessly nodded; "I haven't eaten any vervain in weeks..."

"Excellent" He said, pushing her to a tree and sinking his teeth into her neck. Relena gasped, she could never get used to the pain. "You seem to be tasting good as always" he said, taking a few steps away. Relena struggled with stopping the bleeding on her neck, but the world was spinning. She fell against the tree which caught Ventus' attention; "Relena, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm just dizzy..." she said, looking up at Ventus. "Why..?"

Ventus knelt down to her; "What do you mean _why_? I was worried about you-"

"No! That's not what I mean!" she said, trying to gain more strength; "Why did you come back here?"

"To see you" Ventus said

"But why do you return? How do you know I won't be gone. I might marry off and you'll never see me again" Relena said, forcing herself to stand even if it meant using the tree to stand

"I return because I know you'll wait" Ventus said, walking up to her; "I'll always come back for you, so long as you wait"

Relena felt her heart skip a beat; "Then let me wait forever, make me like you" she asked with all her heart

He put her hand on her face; "Not now, but soon"

* * *

**X X X**

"Larxene, I'm leaving." said Demyx

"What do I care? Just be back before dusk" She said

Demyx practically ran out of there, he sighed. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ He knocked on a door, then it opened;

Zexion was startled; "You? What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

"I... I've known for awhile. I followed you once home" He said

"Well Goodbye" Zexion said, trying to shut the door.

Demyx held the door open; "Wait! There's something I need to tell you-!"

Zexion closed the door but yelled; "If it's about your stupid crush on me, I don't want to hear it!"

"Who told you?" Demyx asked through the door

"Who? No one! Did you really think you were hiding it!" Zexion yelled

Demyx shrugged; "I thought I was being pretty settle about it"

"Well you weren't! Now go away!" Zexion said

"Wait, if you knew. Why didn't you say so?" Demyx said

Zexion rolled his eyes; "Why would I say something, I don't like you that way. I don't even like you at all"

"You don't know me!" Demyx yelled, surprisingly harsh

Zexion shook his head; "I don't need to! Vampires are evil!"

"Like humans are any better." Demyx said lowly

Zexion was annoyed; "I don't need to know you to know I don't like you. Besides-"

"-You like someone else?" Demyx asked; "I hate to break it to you but he already loves someone else!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Zexion yelled; "Get off my property!"

Demyx made a small laugh; "Oh Come on! You think I was obvious on liking you! You should see the way you look at Roxas!"

Zexion opened the door; "You don't know what you're talking about! I deserve to be Roxas! Much more than that stupid redhead vampire!" he yelled, saying _vampire_ like a curse

Demyx grew angry;"Why! Why should Roxas be with you over Axel? He obviously loves him more than anything but you're too selfish to let those to be happily in love. Well why? Why do think you should have him!"

"Because I saw him first!" Zexion yelled, he took a deep breath; "He was my first friend, my first love... And when I thought we could be together... He fell in love with someone else." Zexion said, he lowered his voice; "It's not even the fact Axel's a vampire... It's that he has something I don't that Roxas wanted."

Demyx was a little shocked; "But if you love him. You should be happy that he's at least happy. Even if it's with someone else"

Zexion looked at him; "Be _happy_ he's _happy_ with someone else? Everyone says you should be happy for them, but it hurts knowing that you would have been happy with them and possibly made them so happy..." Zexion said

"He cares for you, a lot. Isn't that good enough?" Demyx asked

Zexion sighed;"Sure, but by the end of the day... He has Axel, I have no one..."

Demyx grabbed Zexion and pressed their lips, Zexion just stood there, surprised. He felt Demyx holding him during the kiss, Zexion couldn't help giving into it. Demyx parted them; "You have me. I promise..."

"I-I..." Zexion had no idea what to say

Demyx smiled warmly; "Bye Zexion!" Demyx said, cheerfully running away

**X X X**

* * *

"Lord Xemnas?" asked Relena

"Yes, every hundred years or so, he picks a bunch of humans to turn and makes them battle for who will live" Ventus said; "Since I'm in Lord Xemnas' clan then you'll have to be turned by him to be beside me" he said

"Of course, so long as I can be near you." Relena said hopefully

Ventus smiled; "It just so happen Lord Xemnas has asked me to round up humans and turn them with his blood" He said, holding out a glass bottle with blood and tossing it to Relena

She caught it and studied it; "This... This will make me like you? It'll give me a lifetime that lasts forever?"

"Just drink it so I may finish the turn process. Remember you have to die, then drink blood to complete the transformation" Ventus said

Relena turned toward Ventus; "I'm doing this for you..." She said then drinking some of the blood before she felt a sharp pain against her chest. _When I awake, I'll be with Ventus forever..._

* * *

**X X X**

"Axel! You said you would spend the whole day with me!" Roxas yelled

"And I also said there was something I need to do" Axel said, trying to stand

Roxas grabbed Axel; "Please don't leave"

"Let go Roxas." He said smiling, he turned around and saw Roxas frowning; "Roxas?"

"You're leaving today and you act like nothing's wrong..." Roxas said; "Do you even care?"

Axel looked away; "Of course I do."

"Look at me!" Roxas yelled, "You've been acting weird ever since we broke up, what's wrong? Is it me!" Roxas asked, with a pained tone

Axel shook his head; "It's not you, I'm just a little upset about leaving..."

"You're lying! Talk to me Axel! What's really bothering you?" Roxas asked

"I have to go" said Axel, walking away and out of Roxas' apartment. _Damn, I was suppose to get that necklace..._ Axel walked to the end of the town to Zexion's house. He knocked;

Zexion answered; "Oh great, another vampire visits me"

"Another? What do you mean?" Axel asked

"Nothing!" Zexion found himself blushing a little; "Why are you here?"

"To give you this." Axel said, holding out a tin covered cup

"What is it?" Zexion asked, curious

Axel sighed; "I need a couple favors from you. And before you say no, please. Please her me out Zexion."

Zexion nodded and opened his door fully.**  
**

**X X X**

* * *

Relena became Larxene and for a hundred years she convinced herself that one day Ventus would confess love to her, _he's just too busy to have a relationship now..._ Before she knew it, two new vampires joined the clan and it was her job to show them the ropes. She remembered the day Axel and Ventus announced their _'love'_ perfectly, she even remembered the day before;

"Larxene, what do you know about Lord Ventus?" Axel asked

"Why?" Larxene asked, turning to see him

Axel stuttered; "No reason... I just wanting to know him better..."

Demyx stopped; "Why would you?"

"Because he helped save my life and he's the one who brought me here... But I barely know anything personally about him..." Axel said

Larxene realized that she also didn't know anything about Ventus' life before meeting her.

"Well I know all I need to know about Lord Ventus" Demyx said dryly, "So good day" he said, walking off

Larxene spoke; "Lord Ventus... is a puzzle. He rarely speaks to anyone and is almost always by himself."

"How sad." Axel said; "Has... Has he ever had a lover?"

"Of course not!" Larxene snapped; "He's far too busy for love" she said, her head held high

Axel looked outside the window; "He's never had love, that's tragic"

Larxene looked out the window too, she could see Ventus. Ventus was sitting on a hill, reading, during the sunset. He was alone, and nobody was around to see. "He... He does look lonely..." she said, "But it's not our place to disrupt his way of life"

"Why not?" Axel asked; "If you love someone; you should tell them..."

_I should tell Ventus I love him?_ Larxene smiled; "You're right... Why should love wait?" she said turning, _I'll tell him tomorrow..._ She looked back while walking down the hall and saw Axel going outside.

"Ventus! Lord Ventus!" She yelled the next day

"Larxene, hello." He said, turning around

"I love you. I've always loved you and I know one day you'll be ready to love me but I really wanted to tell you" Larxene said smiling.

Ventus just stood there, then he burst out laughing; "You thought_ I_ loved_ you_!"

"I-I... I thought" Larxene

"You thought wrong my dear" Ventus said, with a cold tone. "I'm afraid I never loved you. But it's alright, lots people love me"

Larxene couldn't believe his words; "How could you turn down love! Don't you want it at all?"

"I do." Ventus said

"Then pick me! Ventus, Aren't I good enough! I can give you all my love!" Larxene yelled

"But you've already done that now, Haven't you? Given me all your heart and soul. But I don't want you, I'm sorry" Ventus said, trying to walk away

Larxene didn't know what else to say, all that would come out was; "But I love you"

"But I love Axel" Ventus said finally; "I love him and would appreciate you not bothering me anymore"

It was as certain as the sun rises, Larxene loved Ventus more than anything. But when Ventus chose Axel over her, she then filled herself up with loathing, resentment and unhappiness. Changing her forever.

* * *

**X X X  
**

Roxas sat on his bed, he looked at the clock. "Eight thirty. He's late..." the door bell rang, "Coming" he opened his door and was surprised

"Zexion?"

Zexion made a small wave; "Hey"

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked

"I was about to ask you that. I thought you would be saying goodbye to Axel right now"

"I was- I am! He just hasn't returned yet..." Roxas said

"Well he's not going to return, I saw him head to the end of Twilight Town. I bet that's where he's meeting his siblings" Zexion said

Roxas looked up; "What! He's leaving right now?" He grabbed his shoes; "I have to go see him!"

**X X X**

Axel walk toward a lamp post, Larxene and Demyx waiting for him. Demyx held no smile for his own reasons of wanting to stay.

"Finally. Let's go" Larxene said, walking forward. Axel looked back, staring at Twilight Town; Demyx did so too. Larxene stopped when she noticed them not following her; "Hey! We're suppose to be leaving. As in, Now" she said, annoyed

"Give him a moment" said Demyx; "Why can't you ever be understanding?"

Larxene grew angry; "Cause I'm the bad guy, Right?" she said with pain; "We're leaving Axel"

Axel sighed; "Fine."

"Axel!" a voice yelled

They all turned to see Roxas, walking toward them as fast as he could in crutches.

Demyx was surprised; "Roxas..."

"You knew he would come." Larxene said, Axel said nothing, he just walked forward.

Roxas walked up to Axel; "Axel! I-" before he could finish Axel grabbed him and pushed their lips together.

Demyx looked away, Larxene rubbed her head; _It's like Deja Vu..._

Roxas pushed him off; "Axel! how could you leave without saying goodbye? Are you mad at me? Is it the Ventus looking like me! I told you I didn't care about that!"

"I'm sorry. But I sent Zexion to tell you where I was. So it's like I planned a farewell" Axel said smiling

Roxas looked down; "I can't tell if you're lying..."

Axel kissed Roxas' forehead; "I'm not... But I have to tell you something"

Roxas looked up; "What?"

"When we first met, the only feelings I had for you were because you look like Ventus. But that changed when we spoke, you're not Ventus. You're nothing alike... You made me happy when I was in despair."Axel said, everyone staring; "I was drowning and you pulled me out the ocean... For that alone, I'll love you forever..." Axel looked into Roxas' eyes; "But I want you to forget everything about me. Everything about Vampires, about Riku, Demyx and about Zexion being a dhampir."

"Axel!" Demyx yelled

Roxas stared blankly at him; "But I love you Axel..."

Larxene felt her heart hurt; _"But I love Axel" Ventus said..._

"I love you too, but there's no guarantee I'll even ever come back... You have to forget our love, all the memories of me." Axel said, struggling with himself

"All of Axel..." Roxas said

Axel held Roxas; "I promise if I live I'll come back for you..."

Larxene turned_; "I'll always come back for you" _

"You were planning this all along, huh?" Demyx asked, his eyes wet

Axel looked at Roxas' empty eyes; "Yes. Now I want you to forget coming here and go straight home" he ordered

Roxas turned around and started walking the opposite direction

"Did you mean it?" Larxene asked

Axel looked toward her, not knowing what she meant.

"When you said you loved him and you'd come back for him?" she said

Axel nodded; "Of course"

"Then you _will_ return" she said,

Demyx made a small smile; "We all will"

Larxene started walking away with Axel and Demyx following

**X X X**

"Roxas! What happened to your leg?" Sora asked

Hayner laughed; "He fell and broke it"

"It's kinda cool, breaking your leg." said Pence

Olette looked at him; "How is it cool?"

"Well maybe not cool, but interesting! Right, Roxas?" he asked

"Not really" Roxas said, continuing walking

they all looked at each other and shrugged.

_Life's become so boring,_ thought the young and beautiful Roxas.

* * *

_So many things were left unsaid_  
_It's hard to let you go..._

_I know what it takes to move on_  
_I know how it feels to lie_  
_All I wanna do is trade this life for something new_  
_Holding on to what I haven't got_

_Sitting in an empty room_  
_Trying to forget the past_  
_This was never meant to last_  
_I wish it wasn't so..._

**The End of Aspiration: The Truths**

_**But I'll be back for**_

**Aspiration: The Search  
**

* * *

**In case anyone is still wondering;**

Ages:

**Axel :182**

**Ven (if he was alive he'd be) : 381**

**Larxene age: 280**

**Riku age: 387**

**Demyx: also 182  
**

**x**

When People were Born;**  
**

**Axel & Demyx: 1828**

**Ventus: 1629**

**Riku: 1623**

**Larxene: 1730**

**x**

When People 'Turned'**  
**

**Axel & Demyx: 1852**

**Ventus: 1648**

**Larxene: 1751**

**x  
**

**Axel & Ventus 'love' relationship started: 1854**

**Ended with Ventus dying in: 1877**

* * *

_**A/N: So I really liked writing this chapter (but honestly, my favorite chapter is Ch.3 in Aspiration The beginning)  
**_

**Thank you all  
**

_**XOxo**_

**_Snow-Sakura_  
**


End file.
